El Legado
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: Una vieja foto. Las palabras del Maestro Fung comienzan a contar sobre un antiguo guerrero... y Chase como siempre con sus palabras hirientes ¿Qué tiene de importante llamarse Jack Spicer?. Yaoi. Reescribiéndose.
1. El Viejo Guerrero

¡Atención! Éste fanfic se está rescribiendo, en éste momento dejo éste mensaje aquí para avisar. Cuando comience a remplazar los capítulos lo iré avisando en cada capítulo, para que los que estén al corriente no se sientan confusos con el material nuevo y el que ya existía. Gracias por su atención.

* * *

A pesar de ser el primero que hago, este fic es Yaoi. Si este género te parece reprobatorio o desagradable, no lo leas.

Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: El Viejo Guerrero**

La pequeña criatura que cargaba entre sus brazos estaba ilesa, solo cubierta por la sangre que provenía de su salvador, quien yacía en el suelo, abrazándola en un último gesto de amor.  
El guerrero, sin tratar de ocultar su horror ante la acción, se acercó inmediatamente y al arrodillarse a observar de cerca de la situación, no pudo contener una mueca de dolor cuando el otro joven cerró sus ojos fuego por última vez.

* * *

Lo más cansado de ser un monjes Xiaolin era el tener que hacer tareas. Eso era lo más interesante de lo que quejarse mientras acomodaban por orden los pergaminos del Maestro Fung. Leyendo y ordenando, desde el estante más alto de la habitación hasta tener que guardar otros en cajas, era simplemente aburrido.  
-Vamos, queridos compañeros-Omi sonrió intentando levantar los ánimos de sus amigos-nada es mejor que sentirnos satisfechos de cumplir nuestras obligaciones a la mano de la letra.  
-Al pie de la letra.-Aclaró Clay.  
-Eso también.  
-Pero nada es más aburrido que estar encerrado acomodando papeles enrollados todo el día cuando podríamos estar afuera entrenando.-se quejó Raimundo. Frustrado, tomó un grupo de pergaminos en brazos y los metió descuidadamente en un cubículo del estante.  
-¡Hey! El Maestro Fung dijo que debíamos tener todo limpio y ordenado.-Omi se adelantó.  
-Pues ordena esto.-el brasileño sonrió malicioso y le lanzó un pergamino al pequeño monje, que distraído al querer llamarle la atención recibió de lleno el golpe en su gran y amarilla cabeza.  
-¡Raimundo, deja en paz a Omi!-Kimiko defendió a su amiguito lanzando otro pergamino a Raimundo como respuesta.  
Los monjes comenzaron a discutir más de lo normal, comenzando una guerra de pergaminos que volaban de un lugar a otro, en un principio el joven tejano no tenía la intención de meterse en ellos cuando recibió un certero ataque que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. A final de cuentas, en uno de sus grandes saltos en tan pequeño espacio, el pequeño Omi interceptó directamente contra un estante que hizo temblar la pared y hacer caer todos los pergaminos que ya habían ordenado.  
En lo alto de la montaña que cubría a sus amigos, Omi abrió los ojos recuperándose del impacto sosteniendo su cabeza sin levantarse, cuando algo evitó su visión.  
-¡Ahh!¡Auxilio, amigos, estoy ciego!-agitó bruscamente sus brazos y piernas.  
Los demás comenzaron a salir lentamente, mientras el pequeño se daba cuenta de su error al quitarse de encima una pequeña hoja que había salido volando en el alboroto y había caído suavemente sobre su cara.  
-Vaya¿Qué es esto? No parece un pergamino.-observó interesado, era una fotografía antigua, amarillenta y con colores cafés y naranjas opacos, en ella lucía claramente la imagen de un monje, tal como lo demostraban sus ropas. Tenía la piel clara, según lo dejaban ver los contrastes de la foto, y el cabello largo, pero alborotado, era alto y atlético, como se entendería siendo un monje guerrero, parecía ser ya un adulto joven, en sus manos este sostenía un bastón de madera, parecía una imagen después de un entrenamiento.  
-¡Que guapo!.-exclamó Kimiko, pues ya los demás se habían acercado hacía unos momentos a ver la imagen-¿Quién es, Omi?.  
-Nunca antes había visto la imagen de este guerrero.-respondió en su normal tono entrecortando las frases.  
-No sé que tiene de especial.-exclamó Raimundo, incómodo.  
-Parece ser un vaquero de las viejas andadas.-comentó Clay.  
-Hmm…-Omi volteó la imagen hacia diferentes direcciones-No le veo apariencia de vaquero, Clay.  
-Se refiere a que por la antigüedad que muestra la foto, debe ser un viejo monje, tal vez ahora tenga la edad del Maestro Fung.  
-¡Ya sé, preguntémosle!¡preguntémosle!.-Omi saltó emocionado, saliendo de allí rápidamente.  
Raimundo sonrió siguiéndolo-Muy bien, algo mejor que hacer, lo que hice sirvió de algo.  
-Eso no te quita que seas un tonto.-Kimiko pasó de lado riendo, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-susurró el pequeño monje acercándose a su compañero con cuidado, preocupado de ser sorprendido por su maestro.  
-Cosas.-contestó simplemente, sacando de su bata otro de sus extraños instrumentos y picando aquella caja que traía.  
-Pero… ¿Qué es…?.  
-Sein…  
Ambos se quedaron estáticos.  
-¿S-si, Maestro?.-preguntó nervioso el primer monje.  
-Por lo que veo estás muy entretenido conversando con tu amigo Jack¿no es así?.  
-D-discúlpeme, Maestro, es que…  
-Jack…-el hombre se acercó al otro chico, cubriéndole la luz.  
-¿Si?.  
El Maestro extendió la mano-Por favor, dame ese juguete.  
-¿Qué?.-el niño dudó-Pero…  
-Dámelo…  
Habiéndolo ocultado tras él, volvió a sacarlo para entregárselo a su Maestro. Éste lo observo y comenzó a mover la pequeña palanca que sobresalía, como acción continua, otro pequeño juguete que se encontraba a un lado de Jack se levantó y comenzó a moverse.  
-¿Qué es esto?.-preguntó con curiosidad, claramente intrigado, pero sin quitar su expresión apacible.  
-Bueno…-el niño se sonrojó-es, bueno… como… en sí lo que hace es controlar al muñeco desde lejos…  
-Hmm…-el Maestro oprimió uno de los botones y al muñeco le salió un alambre de su cabeza del cual se abrió una hélice haciéndolo elevarse un poco.  
-¡Cuidado, Maestro, aún no termino el modo de vuelo!.  
Pero ya era un poco tarde, pues en el mismo instante se descontroló y rompió uno… dos… tres jarrones antiguos y una ventana, por la que salió volando, y los tres presentes alcanzaron a escuchar la explosión afuera.  
Sein, siendo el primero en reaccionar, volvió a acercarse a Jack como la primera vez.  
-Estás en problemas…  
Le esperaba un arduo castigo.

* * *

Chase sintió erizársele la piel cuando un nuevo Shen Gon Wu se reveló. Le parecía de mala educación un suceso así justo en el momento que dejaba caer el líquido de la lata de sopa de dragón sobre el caldero donde pensaba cocinarlo a su gusto.  
El ave de Atenea: un Shen gon wu que siempre daba una respuesta sensata. Nada útil tratándose de él, después de todo, no necesitaba consejos ni los quería, era Chase Young, guerrero inmortal e imponente ante todos, un Wu así sólo podría causarle una deficiencia a su propio entendimiento, después de todo, el Ave de Atenea tenía la función de responder preguntas a problemas o situaciones difíciles, como el cual tipo de estilo de pelea es mejor usar contra cierto enemigo, o cuando caes en dudas profundas, tratando de que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible, con la intención de que ayude a su portador y de las personas a las que desea beneficiar. Esto se volvía molesto cuando la persona comenzaba a depender únicamente de las decisiones del Wu.  
Los monjes Xiaolin no necesitan otra buena influencia, sería divertido ganarles aquel Shen Gon Wu sólo con la intención de que no caiga en sus manos.

* * *

-¿Una búsqueda?...-Jack estaba confundido, lo único que llevaba consigo era una pequeña bolsa sujeta a un bastón donde guardaba las cosas más indispensables: ropa, algo de alimento, y una que otras varias llaves inglesas.-¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrarla?.  
La búsqueda que debe hacer todo aprendiz, ahora estaba lejos del templo, en los campos, completamente solo, su mejor amigo Sein había tenido que tomar el camino contrario, eran sólo niños, y ahora… no tenía idea de por donde empezar.  
-Un largo viaje sólo puede ser emprendido en cuanto se da el primero paso hacia la respuesta.  
Aquella voz a su espalda le causó un escalofrío y un terrible sobresalto, volteó rápidamente pero no había nadie.  
-La búsqueda de una cuestión que resolver, es una idea interesante.-volvió a escucharlo, pero no había nadie, se había puesto muy tenso, comenzó a sudar frío, pero después ya no volvió a oír nada y todo volvió a la calma. El pelirrojo suspiró liberando ese peso cuando después, al abrir los ojos, una figura alta se encontraba a centímetros de él.  
-¡Ah!.-cayó al suelo de sentón.  
-¿Sorprendido, pequeño monje?.La persona frente a él sonreía ampliamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un gesto confiado. Era más alto que él, sus facciones eran rectas y definidas, su larga cabellera negra ondeaba con el viento y despedía un brillo verdoso, tenía un rostro frío pero extrañamente atrayente, con esos ojos brillantes y amarillos. Todo su cuerpo era cubierto por mallas negras, y encima de éstas una armadura que le daba su aspecto de guerrero.  
-¿Q-quién eres tu? …-apenas podía articular-¡¿Q-uién te crees para.. p-para asustarme de esa forma?.  
El extraño ofreció su mano, sonriendo con la misma confianza. Jack estaba molesto, no le gustaba ser sorprendido de aquella manera y quedar viéndose como un tonto; lo ignoró y se levantó por su propia cuenta, se limpió la tierra, y luego elevó la vista. Quiso sorprenderlo haciendo un movimiento rápido que fue inmediatamente detenido por el brazo del hombre, quien tomó el brazo con el que quiso distraerlo y golpearlo, para elevarlo en el aire y dejarlo caer de nuevo al piso, de cabeza hacia él.  
El moreno se agachó bastante, cruzando sus miradas fijamente; el chico se mostraba enojado, frustrado y humillado, pero jamás había visto a alguien con tal agilidad, y los mechones de cabello negro le rozaban la mejilla.  
-Chase Young…-tenía un toque seco pero profundo en su voz al decir su nombre-un placer, joven guerrero.

* * *

Como ya dije, este es mi primer fanfic yaoi que escribo, además de ser el primero que escribo de Duelo Xiaolin, la verdad al principio no me llamaba la atención, pero cuando mi hermano me la recomendó le hice más caso y realmente me gustó, tenía un humor agradable y por supuesto, que villanos tan sugoi!.  
Lo primero con lo que me vine a parar al buscar algo en Deviantart y en Fanfiction fue yaoi de mis dos personajes favoritos, Chase y Jack. Tengo dos ideas, pero esta es la que más me ha gustado y la que preferí desarrollar primero. La Caja de Pandora llevaba pocos capítulos de haber sido publicado y lo seguí junto con Fuimos lo que Fuimos hasta que acabó, esos fanfics me han dado mucha inspiración y ánimos para escribir este fic, gracias Altebar. Disfruten de la historia.


	2. Recordando

Éste fanfic se encuentra en proceso de rescritura. Tanto en el capítulo anterior como en éste, no hay gran cambio en las situaciones que van pasando porque en éstos puntos siento que las cosas van bien, pero más adelante se irán agregando cosas importantes, después de tanto tiempo y volviéndolo a leer, hay cosas que pasé por alto y como muchas saben, me centré demasiado en la historia del pasado, y en la rescritura quiero darle un mejor equilibrio. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Repito, aclaro y reitero, este fanfic es Yaoi. Si no les agrada o les parece reprobatorio, favor de No leerlo.

Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro… (etc, etc, etc…)

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Recordando**

El Maestro Fung bebía té con absoluta tranquilidad, sentado de rodillas en el suelo frente a la mesilla de la habitación principal del templo, con la agradable vista del campo de entrenamiento afuera, hacía un agradable viento y el sol no brillaba con demasiada intensidad, era un clima fresco y placentero.  
-¡Maestro Fung, Maestro Fung!.-Sin inmutarse, el hombre bajó ligeramente su taza de té, que estaba a punto de tomar antes de escuchar la voz entusiasmada de su aprendiz, era clara la forma en que venía saltando y dando volteretas con solo mirar detenidamente como la taza en sus manos comenzaba a temblar, causando pequeñas ondas en el líquido.  
-¡Maestro Fung!.-seguido por sus compañeros, Omi, se colocó junto a él-¡Mire lo que he encontrado!-levantó el brazo donde sostenía la foto con euforia-¡Debo saber quien es este guerrero!.  
Su Maestro volvió a levantar su taza para beber cuando con la mirada siguió la mano de Omi hasta que ésta se detuvo y pudo ver la imagen en ella, su rostro normalmente apacible cambió bruscamente haciéndole escupir lo que acababa de beber.  
-¡Maestro Fung!,-Todos exclamaron. Raimundo se acercó más, colocando una mano en el hombro de su maestro.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?.  
-¿Dónde hallaron eso?.-preguntó después de pasados unos segundos, recuperándose.  
-Lo hallamos en donde los pergaminos.-contestó Kimiko la pregunta.  
-Ya veo…-Volvió a incorporarse sabiamente.  
-¿Quién es este guerrero?.-preguntó Omi otra vez-¡No puedo esperar a escuchar una historia acerca de hazañas y luchas contra el mal!.  
El Maestro Fung cerró los ojos, meditando un poco.  
-Un guerrero Xiaolin de grandes habilidades y una gran mente para su época, era digno de admirar, su forma de luchar era formidable, y sus ideas extraordinarias, pudo haber llegado a ser un Gran Maestro si ahora estuviera entre nosotros.-dijo sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la mirada, juntando sus manos en ligera reverencia.  
-Espere…-inquirió Clay-eso significa que…  
El Maestro Fung abrió los ojos y observó a sus discípulos, que lo miraban sin entender bien a lo que se refería, pero sus ceños tristes hacían referencia a que captaban un poco.  
-¡Oigan chicos¿Quién dejó ese desorden en la sala de pergaminos? Oh…-Dojo entró para ver a los monjes de forma extraña-¿Por qué esas caras largas?¿Dije algo malo?.  
Después de ver a Dojo un momento, Omi volvió a ver al Maestro Fung solicitando respuestas -¿Y qué pasó, Maestro?¿Por qué ese gran guerrero no es ahora un Gran Maestro?.  
-…-El Maestro Fung trataba de ser prudente en sus respuestas, pero en la insistencia a veces llegaba a ser difícil.  
-¡Hey!¿No me han escuchado?.-Dojo se cruzó de brazos algo indignado-Supongo que no les importará que un nuevo Shen Gon Wu se ha revelado.  
Los monjes tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación para prestarle atención al pequeño dragón, quién salió para cambiar de tamaño y esperar a que subieran en él para comenzar la búsqueda.

* * *

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?.-resignado ante su inferioridad, Jack frunció el ceño, mirando a aquel enigmático sujeto que hacíase llamar Chase Young.  
-Es lo que trae años de experiencia, disciplina y entrenamiento…-volvió a ofrecerle su mano y esta vez al niño no le quedó de otra que aceptarla, siendo levantado súbitamente para quedar de pie.  
-Vaya… eh… ¿Chase?...-Jack miró a su alrededor y recogió las cosas que se le habían caído, entre ellas sus instrumentos y maquinarias, que el guerrero no dejó de observar hasta que volvió a guardarlas en aquel paño.-Bueno…-estaba nervioso, era una situación demasiado extraña-¿Qué… se te ofrece? O bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
-Veo que no te han enseñado modales-Chase se cruzó de brazos-¿Acaso esa es tu forma de presentarte?.-lo miró insatisfecho.  
-¡Ah!.-el chico dio un respingo ante ello-Ah, si… Jack… me llamo Jack…-bajó la mirada, apenado.  
-Muy bien…-Chase sonrió, y después de unos momentos de silencio volvió a hablar-No pude evitar verme interesado en el dilema de tu búsqueda, joven monje…  
-¿Mi búsqueda? Pero… ¿Cómo sabes…?  
-Te he observado…-le interrumpió-tus habilidades son aún inmaduras, pero he podido percibir tu superioridad ante tu compañero… si lo que buscas es ser más fuerte, yo soy capaz de instruirte y brindarte conocimientos que ningún otro maestro podría siquiera imaginar…  
El chico lo miró desconfiado… ¿Qué lo había estado observando¿Cómo?, Jamás había oído hablar de él, y aquel aspecto… aunque bien le habían dicho que no se dejara fiar de las apariencias, era algo… sospechoso. Además… ¿Le había dicho que lo consideraba superior¿qué le diría a Sein y a su Maestro¿Qué un guerrero desconocido se había ofrecido amablemente a instruirle así como así? No tenía idea de que podría…  
-Primera lección…-otra vez Chase se veía tan alto al haberlo dejado en el suelo nuevamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo había terminado así, pero ahí estaba, perdido en aquellos iris que lucían animales, mientras el hombre sonreía con sorna al haberlo dejado en ridículo de nuevo-No pierdas la concentración ante tu enemigo en ningún momento…

* * *

-¿El ave de Atenea?.-preguntó Omi.  
-Así es, el Ave de Atenea de la habilidad a su portador de tener la mente serena y pensar sensatamente, las preguntas que tengas, serán extraídas del lado más puro de tu corazón, cielos, suena como el promocional de un comercial cuando lo dices…  
-Eso le ayudaría bastante a Raimundo.-Kimikó rió seguida de sus amigos.  
-¡Oye!.-Raimundo se sonrojó fuertemente-Bueno,-cambió el tema cruzándose de brazos-¿y donde está, Dojo?.  
-¿En donde te parece? El Maestro Dashi y yo lo colocamos donde se vería más bonito.  
Los monjes, sobre el dragón, llegaron a una antigua zona griega, muy parecida a aquella en la que habían luchado contra su amigo Jermaine, quien en esos momentos era el discípulo del malvado Chase Young sin ser consciente de la naturaleza de este. Pudieron divisar el ave de Atenea en el hombro de una estatua de la misma diosa.  
-¿Qué les dije, eh?.-sonrió Dojo, volviendo a su tamaño cuando tocaron tierra.  
Los chicos vieron el Shen Gon Wu desde lejos cuando el sonido de hélices los puso alerta al ver a Jack Spicer dirigirse a la estatua.  
-¡Espada de Nébula!.-Raimundo fue el primero en reaccionar, usando su arma Wudai y sus habilidades de viento, se elevó en el aire a toda velocidad intentando superar al blanco chico.  
Ambos alcanzaron el Shen Gon Wu sin percatarse en un principio que otra mano se había agregado a la competición. Se sobresaltaron.  
Chase Young los miraba con una sonrisa malvada, no había otras palabras para explicar aquella expresión.  
Jack se sonrojó además de asustarse un poco, está bien, si, era Chase Young, su malvado héroe y todos los etcéteras, pero también era el cruel tipo que siempre lo había tratado con desdén y desprecio, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse apenado al sentir el guante de Chase sobre su mano, aunque no fuera con esa intención. Y estar en un mismo duelo con el guerrero reptil sin ninguna ventaja no era nada sano.  
-Chase Young, Jack Spicer, los reto a un Duelo Xiaolin triple.-Raimundo se adelantó-Apuesto mi Espada de Nébula.  
-Mi Bastón de Mono-dijo Jack.  
Los dos chicos miraron a Chase, el que consideraba poco útiles los Shen Gon Wu's, éste volvió a sonreír.  
-Mi moneda de la Mantis… ¿Te sirve como apuesta?.  
-¡¿Qué!-los monjes se sobresaltaron. Omi comenzó a palpar su túnica dándose cuenta de que el Wu no esta ahí, se volteó furioso y miró a Chase con reprobación.  
-Tienes mucho que aprender… -miró de nuevo a Raimundo-Elige el reto, monje…  
El pelirrojo estaba asombrado, robar un Shen Gon Wu para usarlo de apuesta, un truco ya antes utilizado por él mismo y por otros villanos, pero Chase lo hacía ver tan increíble y con tanto estilo malvado.  
Resignado, el dragón de viento siguió hablando-Rey de la montaña, el primero en tomar el Shen Gon Wu gana.  
-¡Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin!  
Asintieron y se separaron de un salto mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar al ritmo de siempre, la estatua comenzó a elevarse metros y metros, las torres griegas se entrelazaron dejando difícil el paso, y rodeando la larga montaña por donde se encontraba encima la estatua de Atenea había una fosa de agua completamente cristalina.  
Y con el grito habitual de batalla, empezó la lucha. Jack, utilizando su heli-bot y la agilidad de su Bastón de Mono comenzó a subir no sin utilizar cuando podía a sus Jack-bots para entorpecer a sus enemigos. Raimundo utilizaba el poder del Viento, y Chase Young las habilidades aumentadas de la Moneda de la Mantis, aunque en ciertos momentos no las necesitara.  
Eran fáciles de destruir, pero a gran cantidad llegaban a ser un fastidio. Chase destruyó otro Jack-bot sin dificultad pero muy apenas eludiendo una torre.  
-¿Tienes problemas, Chase?.-preguntó Jack viéndose en ventaja, subiendo más en su forma de simio.  
El guerrero gruñó airado lo que hizo que el chico se alejara un poco y acelerara sus movimientos, pero Chase cambió entonces a su forma dragónica y llegó hasta dónde él, partiendo como mantequilla a cada robot que se le acercaba.  
-Eres patético…-Jack tembló ante sus palabras y su voz más temible de lo habitual-No puedes vivir sin tus juguetes…-alargó el brazo y deshizo fácilmente los agarres que lo sostenían a su heli-bot, que cayó en aquel abismo, para luego quitarle su Shen Gon Wu-No mereces siquiera llevar tu nombre…  
El chico se quedó sin habla al volver a su forma natural, estaba bastante asustado, esa mirada en algún momento haría que se desmayara del puro terror, y lo que le decía lo hería sobremanera. Sin embargo, no había entendido lo último.  
-¿M-mi… mi nombre…?-alcanzó a decir en un susurro, pero en ese instante el guerrero lo pateó en el estómago y sin ninguna forma de detenerse cayó al agua desde aquella altura a la que habían llegado.  
Chase Young no se distrajo más en el molesto pelirrojo y puso más atención a Raimundo, que se había deshecho ya de todos los Jack-bots que habían estado interfiriendo en su camino.  
Se volvió una pelea entre ellos dos, el guerrero de viento era fuerte, pero el Chase reptil era casi invencible, y lo dejó debilitado sobre una de las torres horizontales, simplemente tenía que dar un par de saltos más y llegaría al hombro de Atenea, donde yacía el Shen Gon Wu en forma de búho que simbolizaba su fiel y sabia ave.  
Pero antes de ello bajó la mirada, por alguna extraña razón que no entendía bien lo había hecho. Abajo… muy abajo, flotando sobre esa agua tan fina como cristal, se encontraba un medio inconsciente Jack, con los ojos apenas algo abiertos, el agua pura había limpiado su gótico maquillaje y el impacto había sacado volando sus googles, algo de su cabello cayó sobre su cara, y una expresión de dolor yacía en ella, seguramente se había golpeado contra algunas torres antes de caer.  
Chase no pudo moverse más, muy apenas hubo una reacción al escuchar al monje gritar el nombre de su arma Wudai y volar hacía donde el Shen Gon Wu para tomarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
El Duelo había acabado.  
Los monjes reaccionaron primero y en su instinto de benefactores socorrieron al joven genio del mal, al volver todo a la normalidad, el agua había desaparecido y el chico yacía sobre el césped, sinceramente debían admitir que lucía diferente.  
Chase se cruzó de brazos, sin expresión, en cuanto el duelo terminó había vuelto a su forma "humana" y simplemente miraba a los monjes.  
-Chase Young…-Omi, como siempre-Debo decir que estoy decepcionado de tus faltas, y me alegro de que mi compañero haya ganado el duelo, pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme el porqué de tu detenimiento cuando fácilmente pudiste haber ganado…  
-Hay cosas que no se pueden responder, Omi…-Chase se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de reojo-Tomé una decisión y acepto mi derrota, ahora han recuperado sus Shen Gon Wus y yo debo retirarme.  
-Tengo la esperanza de que haya sido un acto de bondad…-el pequeñito sonrió ligeramente.  
-No lo creas. Ahora sólo-levantó un poco la mirada de Omi viendo como sus compañeros ayudaban a su debilitado enemigo-hagan su trabajo.  
Omi sonrió más sin decir nada, entendiéndolo Chase lo miró fríamente por última vez y desapareció como siempre en un segundo.

* * *

Todo el día habían estado así. El niño no volvió a preguntar nada fuera de la pelea, se dedicó a poner atención a cualquier cosa que le decía su contrincante, al final de ello, el guerrero le ofreció un siguiente encuentro, y uno siguiente y otro siguiente, hasta que verlo comenzaba a ser una rutina para el pequeño monje, quien comenzaba a hacer notorias sus habilidades aprendidas en sus entrenamientos en el templo, dónde cada vez los obstáculos se hacían más fáciles, al igual que las batallas con su compañero. Claro, que sus salidas y su entrenamiento habían quedado, a petición de Chase, en secreto.  
La sopa de Jack estaba fría. Sein apoyo un codo en la mesa esperando inútilmente a su amigo. Lo extrañaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, bueno… sí, lo veía cuando entrenaban o cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir (a veces ni eso, Jack solía llegar tarde). En parte no podía entender que causaba su ausencia, tal vez si estaba muy concentrado en su búsqueda, probablemente era lo que hacía que estuviera mejorando tan rápido, aunque también parecía estar más cansado, y cuando no estaba ausente todo el día y no entrenaban, se la pasaba recostado o dormido.  
Por su parte trataba de basar más su búsqueda en el estudio, el chico se pasaba su tiempo leyendo pergaminos en la habitación de su amigo Dojo, el dragón guardián, quién aparte de dejarlo leer le contaba historias sobre el Gran Maestro Dashi y la bruja Heylin Wuya, y como la habían él y sus compañeros encerrado usando sus artefactos de poder… aquellos llamados "Shen Gon Wus".  
Oía atentamente también las historias de otros villanos, el temible y malvado frijol que había traído maldad a su paso en todo el mundo, y que de él provenía otro de los más grandes villanos que existían, un guerrero inteligente como un monje, como anteriormente lo había sido, ágil, fuerte y con un negro corazón, que había cambiado de bando solo por envidia y más poder, el que esperaba el momento oportuno para adueñarse de todo y traer al mundo 2000 años de oscuridad.  
El despiadado Demonio Dragón que se conocía como Chase Young.

* * *

No me desanimé y aquí está el segundo capítulo, que tal vez resuelva dudas pero tal vez saque otras, tenía ganas de escribir más pero me quedaría un capítulo demasiado largo.

Desde que veo Duelo Xiaolin siempre he tenido una duda y puede que nunca la hayan aclarado o simplemente yo no lo sé: Entiendo que Chase tenga más de 1500 años debido a que se volvió un demonio inmortal, pero… ¿Y el Maestro Monje Guan¿Qué hace en ésta época? Oo ¿Hay alguna explicación para ello o alguien de casualidad lo sabe?.

PD: Gracias a todas.


	3. Dolor y Confusión

Volviendo a aclarar, este fanfic es yaoi. Si a la persona que abre este fanfic, no le gusta, le parece reprobatorio o desagradable, favor de volver atrás o cerrar la ventana.

Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo Tres: Dolor y confusión **

En cuanto se dio cuenta de quienes lo rodeaban, el genio del mal recobró la conciencia y se levantó de golpe negando su ayuda.  
-Estoy bien, déjenme en paz.  
-Jack Spicer… estás herido-dijo Omi-lo más prudente sería llevarte con nosotros.  
El chico recogió su heli-bot y sus googles del suelo, ignorando la oferta, quería hacer un pequeño intento de verse más independiente-Vamos, cabeza de queso, no es para tanto.-se veía serio, claramente diferente, los monjes estaban algo confundidos ante sus nuevas reacciones, mientras Jack sacaba de su bolsillo un control remoto que al oprimir el botón en él, se escuchó el sonido de localizador de auto, y del cielo comenzó a aterrizar una nave.  
-Gracias de todos modos,-Jack trepó a su nave-hasta luego, perdedores.-y se perdió entre las nubes.  
Debía admitir que los golpes le dolían, y mucho, tenía varios moretones en la cara sin contar los que había bajo su traje, y por supuesto el terrible dolor en el estómago que se había aguantado con todas sus fuerzas mientras hablaba con los monjes, tenía un extraño sabor en la boca. Escupió sobre su mano y se asustó un poco al ver que era sangre.  
Por lo visto no estaba tan bien como había pensado, al caer y en inconsciencia había escupido sangre por el golpe en el estómago, pero no la había visto al limpiarse con el agua.  
Necesitaba llegar a casa rápido y que sus robots le hicieran una revisión médica.  
Aún ante el dolor, Jack no sentía que eso fuera lo más importante, tal vez el haber perdido y haber resultado herido no era lo que más le dolía.  
Era Chase, las cosas que le había dicho, tal vez por eso lo rechazaba tanto, dependía mucho de sus máquinas y de los Shen Gon Wus, pero no tenía otras habilidades. Se sintió terriblemente inferior ante su héroe, sabía que no podía superarlo, pero tampoco quería sentirse como un gusano a sus pies, quería poder impresionarlo con algo, que diera cumplidos a sus méritos, en ocasiones no le parecían suficientes los: "No eres tan inútil como pensaba".  
Llegó a casa, pensaba ir a su sótano inmediatamente, pero una necesidad mucho mayor se hizo presente.  
Necesitaba un abrazo.

* * *

Ahora el pelirrojo se peinaba diferente.  
Sein no estaba seguro de su nuevo estilo de cabello, pero cuando lo tuvo suficientemente largo, Jack se hizo un extraño tipo de coleta alta, sosteniendo todo su cabello con una serie de listones apretados que al final dejaban un pequeño mechón de cabello, algo parecido a la forma en que se peinaban los samuráis, no sin que una que otra línea le cayera en la frente, mientras que él nada más se sostenía el cabello en una coleta baja y sencilla.  
Eran ya unos adolescentes de dieciséis años, y nada había cambiado. Su amigo seguía tan ausente como siempre, y muchas veces intentó detenerlo y preguntarle que era lo que hacía, pero de una forma u otra el chico siempre lo evadía se salía con la suya, pero esta vez no…  
No le quedaba otra opción, observó como Jack preparaba unas últimas cosas y en saltos salía del templo, lo siguió sigilosamente. El camino era largo y comenzaba a lucir peligroso, las nubes empezaban a tornarse grises, el viento soplaba fuerte, con cada paso que daba el tono verde en la naturaleza comenzaba a desaparecer para traer el gris, el café y el negro.  
Debía admitir que era aterrador, encima de su cabeza, en lo alto del cielo, los cuervos comenzaban a abundar y por un instante se sintió observado.  
Llegaron hasta un lugar rodeado de lugares cavernosos y con árboles oscuros y secos. Se detuvo por que Jack también lo hizo, por sobre las rocas aparecieron unos grandes felinos, tigres, panteras y leones, que miraban fijamente a su amigo, Sein estuvo a punto de gritar, tratando de alarmarlo, pero se contuvo al ver como los "gatos" bajaban con toda tranquilidad, Jack inclusive acarició sus cabezas, antes de seguir su camino, escoltado por ellos.  
Sein volvió a andar para seguir con su auto-encomendada misión, pero del lugar que había dejado Jack, comenzaron a aparecer todo tipo de criaturas y monstruos, eran cosas que él nunca había visto y aunque su intención era seguir, tuvo que detenerse y volver, no sin que antes algunas criaturas lo alcanzaran y le dieran algo de lo que de verdad había que escapar. 

Mientras el chico pálido se detuvo un momento al escuchar un lejano eco. Los felinos se detuvieron junto a él, esperando su reacción, pero después de pensarlo un poco éste volvió a caminar, preguntándose lo que había sido eso.  
Una puerta gigante de piedra era lo último que había que cruzar. Jack tocó la pared y la puerta de roca apareció, inclinándose a punto de aplastarlo, pero tanto él como los felinos lo esquivaron con facilidad.  
-Bien hecho.  
La voz de Chase se escuchaba claramente aún en la distancia que los separaba, estando en la cima de las escaleras que llevaban a su castillo.  
-Cada día es más fácil.-Jack rió un poco. Chase sólo mantuvo su sonrisa.  
-Ven, joven monje, hay algo que quizá te interese.-El guerrero se dio la vuelta y entró al castillo. Confundido, el chico lo siguió.  
Adentrándose en el palacio de Chase, acercándose a una bola de cristal, Jack se encontraba intrigado cuando al momento en que su compañero colocó una mano sobre ella, unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer.  
Abrió mucho los ojos observándose a si mismo ahí, pero la vista no estaba centrada en él, sino que se encontraba enfocado en una figura que lo seguía de cerca, intentando no ser descubierto.  
-¡Sein!.  
-Parece que tu amigo no soportó la curiosidad.  
-¡Pero… pero..!-Jack se volteó bruscamente hacia Chase-¿Me siguió hasta acá…? Yo…  
-Veo que es así como te mantiene su lealtad…  
Jack bajó la mirada-¿Y si le pasó algo…? También fue mi culpa… yo no le dije nada…  
-Mantuviste tu palabra hacia mi, él debió respetar tu decisión.  
Chase tenía razón, pero se sintió mal, no debió haber hecho preocupar tanto a Sein, pero tampoco podía romper su promesa, pero… el recorrido hacia la morada del guerrero era peligrosa y…  
-¿Dónde está ahora?.-se adelantó a decir.  
-Ha vuelto al templo, se detuvo cuando te escoltaron mis felinos.  
Jack soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se sentía mejor al escuchar eso, pero no podía ocultar molestia al pensar que su amigo había desconfiado de él a tal grado de seguirlo y espiarlo. Estaba muy confundido, más no sobra decir que todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.  
-Jack…-la voz de Chase se escuchaba suave y grave-me has sido fiel todo este tiempo…  
-Esto se está volviendo muy complicado…  
-No te preocupes…-con la otra mano el guerrero acarició su cabeza delicadamente. Cambió el tema-has crecido y aprendido mucho… estoy orgulloso de ti…  
Chase sonrió al notar el sonrojo en la cara del muchacho, era obvio que después de tanto ya habían ocurrido ciertas situaciones en las que había notado su comportamiento hacia él. Y no podía negar que le parecía fascinante esa piel tersa y blanca que poseía, y su cabello y ojos rojo fuego.  
Sólo tuvo que acercarlo un poco para alcanzar a besarlo, primero suavemente, rodeándolo con los brazos. Era tan delgado que sentía que podía romperlo si lo apretaba demasiado fuerte, y sin embargo lo embargaba la sensación de protección hacia él, sentía que el chico podía desaparecer en su abrazo, como si ambos se fundieran.  
Jack respondió al beso tímidamente, era la primera vez que lo besaban, desde muy pequeño lo habían metido al templo, y además de ello lo único que hacía era estudiar mecánica, que era una de sus aficiones, pero en un sentido real, fuera de la rectitud y el conocimiento, nunca había experimentado bien ese tipo de sentimientos, y al nunca haberlos imaginado, sentirlos le causaba una tremenda gama de fuertes sensaciones, el solo sentir la respiración contra su boca, aquella lengua que chocaba contra la suya, y los labios que parecían devorarlo le causaba choques en todo su cuerpo.  
-Asegúrate de venir mañana…-dijo acariciando su cabello, después de haber soltado los listones-tengo una proposición muy importante que hacerte…

* * *

Se quedó de pie, estático, mientras sentía los brazos de su madre envolviéndolo, eran cálidos y lo reconfortaban.  
-Jackie, tu abuela ha venido a verte, ve a la sala principal y colócate las gasas que te dije…  
El genio asintió, el dolor en el estómago seguía punzándole, pero obedeció el mandato de su madre. No quiso preocuparla demasiado como lo hizo cuando notó su reacción al verlo como estaba.  
Sentada en uno de los muebles estaba su abuela, una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ya cubierta de numerosas canas.  
-Mi pequeño Jackie,-dijo al verlo-¿Pero que te ha pasado?.  
-Ya sabes, abuela, los chicos jugamos rudo.-comentó desinteresadamente.  
-Déjame curarte esos golpes…-Jack se había sentado a su lado, dejando sus cosas en una mesita frente a ellos, y la mujer con sus delgados y algo huesudos dedos le palpó el rostro, el chico se quejó varias veces pero se dejó hacer y terminó cubierto de curitas, vendas y gasas.  
-Mira como te han dejado la chaqueta que te hice…-dijo desabotonándola un poco revisando si no tenía heridas en el cuello y los hombros. Inmediatamente Jack no dejó que viera más, para no hacer notar el resto de sus feas magulladuras.  
-Estoy bien.-cortó.  
Ella apenas iba a negarse cuando vio los artefactos de Jack en la mesa, entre ellos su heli-bot.  
-Veo que de verdad juegan muy rudo…-levantó el heli-bot-está todo averiado…  
-Lamento eso, pero no te preocupes, abuela, puedo arreglarlo fácilmente…  
La vieja mujer le sonrió y acarició algunos mechones de su cabeza-Eres tan listo…-lo peinó con los dedos y lo miró con extraña tristeza-eres casi su réplica exacta…  
Jack se quedó sin entender, pero al siguiente instante sintió otro bulto de sangre que venía hacia su boca desde sus entrañas, se tapó la boca con las manos y se retiró rápidamente a su laboratorio en el sótano, se sentía terriblemente mal, muy apenas pudo escupir la sangre y ordenarle a sus robots que le hicieran la revisión médica antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

Llegó al templo a una hora de penumbra absoluta, sólo sus ojos carmín llegaban a brillar ligeramente entre la oscuridad. Estaba sonrojado. No podía sacar de su mente lo que acaba de pasar en el castillo, incluso no podía esperar al día siguiente para saber que era eso tan importante que le iba a decir Chase.  
-Tarde, como siempre.  
Sein se escuchaba bastante molesto.  
-Lo siento, llegaré más temprano la próxima vez.  
-Lo dudo mucho.-No lo podía ver en la oscuridad, sólo sintió el fuerte agarre en su hombro cuando lo acorraló-Jack¿por qué no me contaste de esto?¿No te das cuenta en que te has metido?.  
Jack frunció el ceño-¡Prometí que no lo diría!¡No tenías derecho a seguirme!.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
-¡Sólo lo sé¿Cómo me traicionaste así?.  
-¡Estaba preocupado por ti!.  
Jack quiso quitarse la mano de encima y se preguntó por que sólo lo sostenía de un hombro.  
-No tenías que, estaba bien y a salvo ¿No? Chase nunca…-pero entonces calló, si ya Sein sabía algo ahora ya le había revelado por completo su secreto.  
-Justo lo que imaginé… ¿No sabes quien es ese tipo?.  
No estaba seguro de que responder al respecto.  
-Un guerrero…-respondió simplemente.  
-¡Un malvado guerrero Heylin!.-exclamó furioso.  
Jack abrió mucho los ojos-¿¡De qué demonios hablas?!.  
-Chase Young es el príncipe de la oscuridad, es un demonio inmortal, abandonó su vida como monje Xiaolin para tener más poder por envidia, y te está lavando el cerebro para que hagas lo mismo.  
-¡Cállate, eso no es cierto!.-se soltó y quiso golpearlo, pero Sein dio un salto hacia atrás, acercándose más al templo, dónde iluminaban las antorchas de la entrada.  
El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás, espantado, Sein estaba vendado, herido, y uno de sus brazos estaba colgando vendado de su hombro, su ojo derecho estaba morado y su labio inferior estaba partido, al moverse notó que le fallaba un poco el andar.  
-¿No es cierto? Esto es lo que me hicieron las criaturas de ese demonio… ¡Cielos, Jack, si no fuera por que te protege…! No quiero ni imaginar que podría pasarte…  
Jack comenzó a temblar, su mente su había vuelto una maraña y ya no sabía que pensar, en quien creer… pero Chase era tan bueno con él, tan dulce… aunque debía admitirlo, su aspecto causaba respeto y algo de miedo, pero… pero… y las cosas que le había dicho, el como trataba de convencerlo para desconfiar de Sein¿y si era verdad¿Y si era tan malvado como le decían¿Y si trataba de cambiarlo de bando? Incluyendo lo que habían hecho… los besos, las palabras, las caricias... ¿Y si también pensaba controlarlo con aquello?... No sabía…  
-¡Lo lamento mucho, Sein!-comenzó a llorar-Lamento mucho que te pasara esto… yo…  
-Sabía que no estabas ahí con propósitos malvados, yo sé que eres muy bueno, Jack…-su voz había vuelto a ser pausada y tranquila, su brazo bueno volvió a colocarlo sobre el hombro de Jack en un gesto de camaradería, sonrió nuevamente.  
El otro chico siguió respirando ajetreadamente mientras sollozaba, ya no sabía que hacer… volver a verle la cara a Chase le traería demasiadas sensaciones diferentes que no tenía valor de enfrentar. Levantó la mirada y vio de nuevo a su amigo, palmeó un par de veces la mano que lo sostenía y con una triste sonrisa le indicó que fueran a dormir. Ambos entraron al templo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas, como podían llegar a llamarse "habitaciones".  
Jack nunca se había sentido tan culpable y confundido como entonces, no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz, no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor que antes, pero agradecía el tener un amigo sabio y comprensivo como Sein Fung.

* * *

Al contrario de muchas teorías, yo tengo entendido que los padres de Jack no lo tienen completamente abandonado, después de todo, si Jack es un niño mimado y necesita de su madre todo el tiempo, significa que ella debe estar ahí, puede que su padre no esté pero su mamá si, puesto que luego Jack hace comentarios como cuando el Robo-Jack ocupó su lugar dijo: "Ahora mamá le está haciendo platillos", entre otros etcéteras.  
En fin, así que por eso hice esa intromisión de la madre de Jack (que incluso hice un dibujo de ella) aunque sea muy poco, pero aparecerá más en futuros capítulos.  
Como sugerencia agregué las líneas, que en un principio no las veía necesarias debido al tipo de formato que uso, pero si eso hace que al menos una o más lectoras puedan comprender mejor el fic así, lo haré.  
Vaya, a este cap le puse bastante drama, pero esa pequeña confusión es sólo el comienzo de lo que está por venir. Puede llegarse a pensar que voy demasiado rápido, pero así como me salen las ideas (tenían razón, me llegan solas) todavía falta mucho por recorrer.  
**Para Rav: **No, todavía no me gusta mucho como escribo, pero seguiré esforzándome! 


	4. Entre el Amor y el Bando

Por poco lo olvido. Aclaro que este fanfic es **_Yaoi, Shounen-Ai _**(etc, etc...) y si les parece reprobatorio, desagradable, feo, asqueroso, y otras muchas cosas, favor de no leerlo o cerrar la ventana, o como quieran pero se pide honorablemente respeto.

**Capítulo Cuatro: Entre el Amor y el Bando**

Se sentía frustrado, enojado, completamente airoso.  
Golpeó nuevamente las rocas dejando simples escombros. Era la única forma que hallaba para calmar su ira, por que estaba molesto, con él mismo y con esa pequeña granuja.  
Cuando lo vio por primera vez el muchacho estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre sus largas piernas deformadas por un Shen Gon Wu. Su rostro no lo hizo dudar durante ese instante que aquel era su Jack, pero inevitablemente tuvo que caer de su nube para volver a su normal y cruel frialdad, no lo era… pero era tan parecido, fue imposible evitar abrir los brazos para atraparlo cuando cayó y sentir la calidez que recordaba con su contacto.  
En una rápida meditación, tuvo que caer en la cuenta de que no iba a dejarse llevar y que tenía que mantenerse firme para que los recuerdos no lo hicieran actuar de alguna forma que no cuadraba, así que inmediatamente comenzó a actuar mal con él, y comenzó a desdeñar su patética condición, era obvio que no era la misma persona, este chico era débil, torpe, y no tenía los pies en la tierra.  
Sin embargo no podía ignorarlo, y menos en aquel momento cuando lo vio en el agua. Se había sentido culpable, sin todos esos atavíos era como verlo otra vez, tan puro como su piel, tan delicado como su fisonomía.  
Había perdido el duelo por su culpa, era culpa de ese niño ser tan asquerosamente idéntico, era su culpa haber decidido aparecer ahí auto-proclamándose genio del mal, todo era su culpa.  
Chase Young entró de nuevo a su edén y se sentó en la fuente. Una de sus panteras se acercó frotando toda su peluda piel contra su amo, éste acarició su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Observó detenidamente su reflejo en el agua, era un demonio sin alma. Afuera el mito, si tenía sentimientos, eso era verdad, el alma no es completamente dueña de ellos, sólo los moldea, acoplándolos con lo que pensamos, vivimos, y hacemos, pero Chase no se avergonzaba de sus acciones, podía matar sin sentir lástima ni culpa, y podía amar sin sentir miedo ni vergüenza, pero su maldad siempre lo inclinaba hacía las sensaciones más primitivas, el egoísmo, la rabia, el hambre… Todo eso más su gran poder era lo que lo hacía no considerarse "humano". Siempre divagaba en esa definición tan relativa, los humanos son egoístas, odian, matan, aman y lloran, la rectitud era algo que ya casi no existía, las cadenas que nos alejan de la humanidad se van rompiendo gradualmente.  
Entonces ser humano no significa ser bueno, pero tampoco significa ser exactamente malo. Tal vez sólo significaba "ser"… justo como él se lo había dicho.  
En esos momentos sus pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes, y al no sentir nada le pareció extraño que una onda comenzaba a distorsionar más el agua de la fuente. Con la mirada más abierta de lo normal, Chase se extrañó al ver que aquellas gotas que caían sobre el agua provenían directamente de su cara.

* * *

Jack se dio un par de días libres, dos días sin Shen Gon Wus, sin brujas malignas ni frijoles malditos, sólo tiempo para él, para recuperarse, para pensar, incluso su alarma de Shen Gon Wus se había activado, pero por una vez en su vida lo sintió poco importante y no asistió a la contienda, sintió más fuerte las ganas de reparar su heli-bot. Su abuela se lo había regalado, y bien, ya lo había descompuesto antes, y claro, tuvo que dárselo a Tubimura por que no tenía dinero, y sí, ya otras veces le había pasado, lo admitía, pero su abuela no había estado ahí, y cuando vio su regalo averiado había notado que estaba un poco triste.  
Mientras reparaba, de pronto le vino la curiosidad de saber.  
"¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?"  
Y pensando en ello Jack volvió a recordar las palabras de Chase. ¿Jack? Diablos, era un nombre tan común, Jacob, tal vez… hmmm…  
¿Y si se refería al Spicer?.  
Cuando se trataba de primeras reacciones, Jack no era un chico muy listo, y a pesar de tener la computadora encendida frente él, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue consultar a la persona más cercana y sabia que conocía.

* * *

-Maestro Fung, ya hemos retornado de nuestra exitosa misión.-Omi fue el primero en bajar de Dojo.  
-Es curioso que ahora no se haya aparecido esa serpiente de Spicer.-comentó Clay.  
-Es cierto, y tampoco Chase…-reflexionó Kimiko.  
Raimundo se encogió de hombros en una seña despreocupada-Ni siquiera Hannibal ni Wuya, parece que el lado Heylin se ha tomado unas vacaciones.  
-Traten de no confiarse, jóvenes aprendices…. –El Maestro Fung juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos-Raimundo, tu como líder debes ser el que debe estar más alerta.  
-Si, Maestro.-después de reaccionar ante la disimulada llamada de atención, el brasileño se inclinó en ligera reverencia.  
Los chicos se retiraron, probablemente a tomar su comida. El hombre se quedó en su lugar, meditativo, nostálgico.  
-Oye, pequeño Fung…-Dojo, preocupado, se subió a su hombro y rodeó su cabeza para tratar de animar al maestro-¿Qué le pasa¿Tiene hambre¿Necesita un baño de esponja¿Que le corte las uñas de los pies?¿eh?... ¿Sein?.  
El Maestro abrió los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada-Hace muchos años que ya no me llamabas así.  
-Bueno, es que el tiempo pasa, y ya sabe como es esto, de pronto salen las cosas por accidente.-rió el dragón.  
-Los monjes encontraron la foto de Jack.  
-¿Qué, su fotografía? Recordaba haberla guardado bien.-Dojo se rascó la cabeza.  
El anciano volvió a cerrar sus ojos-El problema no es ese, pero el haberlo recordado trae mucha energía negativa a nuestros alrededores…  
-Vamos,-el dragón acarició la calva del viejo-para ser Maestro no está bien que ocultes cosas, simplemente te ha causado tristeza¿no? El chico también era muy amigo mío¿te acuerdas?.  
Fung asintió.  
-¡Muy bien¿Qué tal si entramos y comemos galletitas con té? Todo de la mano del Chef Dojo.  
Caminó hacia el templo con los ánimos levantados por su fiel compañero que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo cuando entró como aprendiz al igual que a los que ahora instruía.  
Recordó un poco antes de dejar el tema, antes las cosas eran diferentes, las habilidades físicas eran las más importantes, en sus tiempos los Shen Gon Wus aún no se habían revelado, y la mayoría de sus enemigos se encontraban encerrados en sus respectivas prisiones.  
Desde entonces se sintió culpable de que por su causa uno de los únicos villanos en el mundo comenzara a causar destrucción y miseria con la única intención de venganza, de soltar su odio por medio de la destrucción.  
Aquella en la que siendo apenas un muchacho, Chase Young había intentado matarlo.

* * *

Estuvieron en la mesa bebiendo té en silencio. Tanto Sein como Jack no tenían el valor para comenzar a hablar. Sein se encontraba complacido de que su compañero estuviera ahí, a esa hora normalmente ya se había retirado, pero temía de la inseguridad de él, probablemente su mente estaba dudando demasiado, y eso hacía que le preocupase que llegara a tomar una mala decisión entre tanta confusión.  
Y era cierto, Jack estaba terriblemente confundido, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía… traicionado, herido.  
Pasaron las horas y los muchachos solo se acompañaban de un lado a otro sin decirse nada, hasta que Sein le dijo a Jack que no se preocupara, causándole un respiro tranquilo al menos por un instante, antes de dejarlo sólo un rato para poder entrar y limpiar algunas heridas.  
Suspiró. Apoyó un brazo en la pared y bajó la vista, ahora era una sensación de cansancio la que embargaba, probablemente causada por el estrés.  
-Puedo ver que el día de hoy no te sientes bien…  
Siempre apareciendo así, a Jack le dio un vuelco el corazón y se sobresaltó. Se volteó hacia el guerrero, que estaba a su espalda.  
-¡Chase…!  
-Esperaba encontrarte temprano en el castillo…-Chase estaba cruzado de brazos, extremadamente serio, su ceño se mostraba ligeramente inclinado en una expresión de molestia.  
-Yo… yo…-el corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentía que se le atoraba en la garganta, apoyó ambas manos en la pared con desespero, en acción de retroceder-yo…  
Chase de pronto se notó más enojado, sus reacciones lo irritaban, le temía, el chico que el día anterior había besado ahora mostraba miedo hacia él. Dio un paso hacia delante.  
-¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al castillo?.-la severidad en su voz y en su expresión sólo hacían que la respiración de Jack se acelerara.  
-Yo…-bajó la mirada-es que… Sein…  
Chase sintió que se le erizaba la piel con la mención de aquel nombre.  
-Nadie tiene permiso de entrar a mi territorio a menos de que así yo lo desee.  
-Pero…-Jack recordó su enojó y el miedo bajó rápidamente-¡pero él es mi amigo y… y mira como ha quedado ahora¡Pudo haber muerto!.  
El guerrero se adelantó más y se inclinó a la altura del chico.  
-Sé por que razón no has ido… sé por que razón me temes…  
-¡Si lo sabes… entonces…!...-Se le iban las fuerzas al hablar, respiró fuertemente-¡¿Entonces por que lo has hecho¿por qué le has herido si sabías que me dolería?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?  
-¿Acaso importa mi bando, Jack¿No te ayude a pesar de ser malvado?-el chico levantó la vista sorprendido al haber adivinado Chase sus pensamientos-¿No te abrí mis puertas?.  
Su respiración se comenzó a suavizar, se estaba perdiendo en el timbre grave de Chase al hablar, en su rostro tranquilo aún siendo severo, en la mano que sostenía su barbilla.  
-Jack… ¿Acaso no te di mi confianza?-Chase sonrió, y acercó su rostro, besándolo nuevamente, siendo suave y luego intenso, intentando obtener la atención de todos sus sentidos.  
-Cuando se separó de él, el chico estaba algo perdido en su mente, era como si hubiera muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo estuviera en blanco.  
-Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi aprendiz, Jack… mi discípulo, vivir conmigo en la Tierra de Ninguna Parte… ser capaz de verlo todo… ser tan fuerte como nunca imaginaste…-Chase susurraba muy cerca de su rostro, casi con intención de volver a besarlo.  
-Chase… yo…  
La situación fue interrumpida. El herido Sein se acercó caminando a lo que daban sus doloridas piernas. Gritó el nombre de su amigo Jack con intención de detener aquel encuentro, no se sentía nada contento de ver a ese guerrero, no podía dejar que contaminase la mente de su amigo.  
-¡Chase Young, príncipe Heylin¡Suelta a Jack!-gritó señalándolo.  
Chase sonrió burlándose-¿Y crees que él está así contra su voluntad¿Lo has visto obligado o triste al asistir a mi?.  
-¡Sé que estás jugando con sus pensamientos¡Sólo deseas volver más grandes tus ejércitos y envolver nuestro mundo en oscuridad!.  
El guerrero gruñó y se separó de Jack para dirigirse al otro muchacho.  
-Exijo que ésta pelea cese.-Sein se volteó y su maestro salió del templo. Era un hombre sabio, había tomado por decisión mantenerse alejado de la situación como una enseñanza a sus discípulos a resolver sus propios problemas, por que sabía que cuando crecieran serían ellos quienes las resolverían, pero después del suceso de Sein, se dio cuenta de que todo se había vuelto demasiado delicado y peligroso, y que el enfurecer a Chase Young sólo traería dolor y sufrimiento al mundo, y más precisamente, a sus pequeños aprendices Xiaolin.  
-Maestro…-susurraron los dos chicos.  
-Chase Young…-con paso lento y firme, el hombre se colocó entre Chase y Sein-honorablemente pido respuesta ante esta intromisión y exijo el tener conocimiento de sus deseos…  
Chase era malvado, pero tenía honor, sabía lo que eran el respeto y la sabiduría. Se irguió firmemente y encaró al Maestro.  
-Jack Spicer se ha acercado a mi en diversas ocasiones, su alumno…-dijo mirando a Sein-en un acto de irresponsabilidad se ha acercado a la Tierra de Ninguna Parte, y no es la mía el ver que esté seguro en ella. En estos momentos, le he ofrecido a Spicer ser mi aprendiz.  
El Maestro asintió. Sein no podía caber en su rostro de asombro ¿¡Qué¿Iba a dejar que ese tipo se llevara a Jack¿Así como así¿Si Jack aceptaba la oferta lo dejaría ir?.  
-¡Pero Maestro…!  
-Nuestro joven Jack tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino, estoy seguro de que la decisión que tome traerá un mejor destino para todos nosotros.  
Chase soltó una casi silenciosa carcajada, que comentarios tan interesantes y estúpidos.  
Con una sonrisa, se volteó de nuevo al chico, que seguía junto a la pared, mirándolos a todos, se notaba que había estado reflexionando. Sus ojos se posaron en Chase Young, aquel que había conocido por sorpresa y que incluso lo había hecho enojar, el que le había enseñado durante esos años, se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir algo por él, y el recuerdo de esos momentos buenos, por que claro, no todo era entrenar, recordaba la sonrisa sincera de su superior, el como disfrutaba el tiempo con sus felinos, de su paraíso.  
Pero recordó las palabras de Sein, Chase Young era un ser maligno, no era humano, no tenía alma, la había vendido a cambio de poder, su mayor deseo era conquistar el mundo y volverlo un infierno, y talvez todo su tiempo con él había sido una farsa para traerlo a su lado como una marioneta para sus fines.  
¿Cómo se podía ser malvado y al mismo tiempo haber hecho cosas buenas por él? La duda era tan fuerte ¿Habría sido él malvado por haber aprendido de Chase Young¿Cuál… cuál era la respuesta?.  
-No… no puedo…-sus ojos de humedecieron, los de Chase se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas se achicaron.  
-¿Qué?.  
-¡No puedo¡No puedo ser malvado!-Lloró fuertemente-¡Soy un monje Xiaolin! No puedo abandonar a… no puedo…-se adelantó un poco hacia el inmortal-¡No puedo ser tu aprendiz, Chase Young!.  
Jack se asustó un poco después de terminar de hablar, el rostro de Chase lucía… diferente, había visto más largos sus caninos, sus ojos demostraban ahora una un brillo más animal que de costumbre, su piel morena amarillenta tenía una sensación de tono verdoso y su cabello estaba erizado.  
Estaba furioso, se le había negado, su ser dragón estaba ansioso por salir y destruir, pero el chico el día anterior hubiera aceptado su oferta hasta con euforia y deseo, incluso hacía unos momentos habría aceptado, pero ahora… había cambiado por completo, si no fuera por…  
-Fung…-se transformó, en un instante se convirtió en un enorme hombre-reptil, en su boca se hacía notar el hambre de venganza, la saliva escurría entre sus dientes agudos, su mirada penetrante se centró en ese niño de cabello negro, que hubiera dado a cambio de que lo hubieran matado sus criaturas ese día, pero ahí estaba, vivo, quitándole al único ser que había considerado más que apreciado desde que había perdido su humanidad.  
Ambos chicos, que nunca había visto aquello, se sorprendieron y asustaron, Jack, reaccionó, al escuchar a Chase entendió sus intenciones, pero no pudo hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el reptil sostuviera con sus fuertes garras el cuello de Sein, apretándolo, empezando a desgarrar con sus afiladas uñas.  
-Tus segundos están contados, pequeño monje…-apretó más fuerte, quitándole por completo la respiración, su voz aguijoneaba en su cerebro-morirás por tu insolencia…  
Todo pasó muy rápido, el Maestro de los monjes se puso en guardia y con un saltó pateó al dragón haciéndolo alejarse de Sein. Chase aferró las garras al suelo al caer y estuvo a punto de atacar cuando vio la expresión y los ojos tristes de Jack, aún seguía llorando, y el guerrero emitió un fuerte rugido, volvió a mirar al otro monje.  
-Te mataré, Sein Fung… -dijo tranquila, pero amenazadoramente, mientras respiraba con fuerza-algún día tu muerte será entre mis manos…  
Con su ahora nueva agilidad, se alejó trepando el muro del templo, y desapareciendo.  
Jack cayó de rodillas, tapando su cara con las manos, sollozando, culpándose. Sein estaba paralizado del terror. Su Maestro como pocas veces, mostraba sus sentimientos en su cara, observó a sus discípulos, sumidos en la desesperación, bajó la mirada, en un gesto solemne.  
-No teman…-los jóvenes los miraron-todo estará bien…  
Sus palabras no estaban del todo erradas, pues poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaban a sentirse ligeramente mejor, más tranquilos, seguían entrenando aunque de pronto caían nuevamente. Un día sus servicios hicieron falta, comenzaron a haber llamados, pueblos destruidos, ciudades devastadas, cientos personas convertidas en cenizas.  
Todo iba a un solo punto, los sucesos provenían de la misma declaración, todo había sido causado por lo que era descrito como un lagarto gigante, y los rumores habían comenzado a hablar de que se trataba de una criatura demoníaca que se alimentaba del dolor y el sufrimiento de otros, para intentar acallar el suyo.

* * *

Pido disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, pero la Convención de Comics se aproximaba a mi ciudad (fue este domingo) y yo soy cosplayer. Me fui de May de Guilty Gear y comencé a hacer mi ancla el jueves en la noche! Pasé dos días sin dormir trabajando pero valió la pena aunque no gané, pero esa ancla es mi orgullo, le daré unos retoques y la guardaré como recuerdo. Ya llevaba casi todo el capítulo escrito pero no había podido seguir hasta ahora. Gomenasai! xD 

Éste capítulo me quedó exageradamente dramático y largo, por alguna razón no me gustó del todo el pasado, pero no estoy segura del por qué, de todos modos, gracias por sus comentarios. En el próximo capítulo haré más énfasis en el Jack del presente y su búsqueda.

**Daxo: **Te lo agradezco, en serio. Entiendo perfectamente tu postura, y te agradezco que lo hayas aclarado tan amablemente, veré si luego se me ocurre alguna idea no-yaoi de Jack n.n. Por ahora, pues no me quiero distraer de esta y espero que esta proposición no empiece a afectar mi cerebro por que en cuanto me llega una idea batallo para sacármela hasta que la termino xD


	5. Abuelo

Por si se les olvida, este fanfic es del género **Shounen-Ai**, mejor conocido como **yaoi**, aunque leí que eran dos cosas diferentes, que el Shounen-Ai es más romántico y el yaoi contiene Slash, hmmm…

Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, únicamente los personajes que he inventado… ¿la versión joven del Maestro Fung contará como personaje inventado por mi? Quién sabe, pero también le agarré mucho cariño.

**Capítulo Cinco: Abuelo**

-Mamá…-Podía reír como un loco con sus burlas e ironías, podía decir cientos de tonterías tratando de mofarse de otros, pero cuando estaba ahí, frente a aquella mujer alta y blanca, era el niño más tímido y pequeño del mundo.  
-¿Si, cariño?.-ella se volteó hacia él, se encontraba conversando con su madre en la sala principal.  
-Jackie¿ya te sientes mejor?.-preguntó la anciana.  
-Si, abuela, estuve descansando mucho, no sabía que aún seguías aquí.  
La mujer mayor le acarició la cabeza gentilmente-Creo que te habrías dado cuenta si salieras un poco más…  
-Si, tal vez lo haga.-Jack se sonrojó y giró la vista.  
-¿Necesitas algo, Jack?.-preguntó su madre levantando una taza de té.  
El chico recordó y levantó la mirada-Ah, si… bueno… yo… es que quería saber… si…  
-¿Si…?.  
-Mamá¿Hay algún otro Jack en la familia?.-preguntó rápidamente, soltando todo.  
Su madre abrió grandes los ojos ante la pregunta, miró a la otra mujer y ésta había respondido con la misma sorpresa, se cuestionaron ambas con la mirada y volvieron a mirar a Jack.  
-¿Y…?.-como un niño pequeño el chico se impacientó.  
-Cariño…-la señora Spicer tomó una mano de Jack entre las suyas, en un tierno gesto de cariño la acarició sobre sus guantes de cuero-Jack era el nombre de mi padre…  
-¿Qué? O sea… ¿Mi abuelo?  
La mujer asintió, y Jack miró a su abuela, ella aparecía con un semblante triste y profundo en sus ojos miel, iguales a los de su madre, por un momento el chico pensó en los suyos propios, que brillaban en un tono rojo carmesí.  
Su abuela sabía cual era la duda del pelirrojo, y no iba a esperar a que su curiosidad lo hiciera comenzar a preguntar cosas, así que comenzó a hablar.  
-Tu abuelo era mecánico…-dijo haciendo una pausa-lo conocí cuando mi familia se mudó a China, era un buen muchacho nada más, era amable, caballeroso, pero serio y pensativo, siempre parecía que algo le preocupaba. Claro, en esos tiempos había mucha tempestad en el país, se decía que había un monstruo reptil que destruía aldeas y ciudades…  
Jack abrió los ojos como platos ¿Monstruo reptil? No hacía falta pensar para saber que se trataba de Chase Young.  
-¿Y tu llegaste a verlo, abuela?-el chico se adelantó, emocionado-¿cómo era?.  
Haciendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, la anciana se extrañó ante tal interés, pero procedió.  
-Si… llegue a… verlo… era enorme y caminaba sobre sus patas traseras como un ser humano, pero era aterrador y sus ojos causaban pánico a quienes los miraban…  
Jack sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte, era increíble, el gran Chase causando caos aún cuando él no nacía, durante esos instantes se le había olvidado lo mal que se sentía respecto al guerrero.  
-Tu abuelo desapareció por muchos meses, creo que llegó a pasar un año en que no hubo noticias de él, y durante ese tiempo ya no hubo más destrucción, tu madre aún no cumplía el año cuando nos dieron a conocer que Jack había muerto a manos del mismo monstruo…  
Ya no pudo más, los ojos estaban húmedos y las lágrimas brotaban, Jack, sin reaccionar ante ello, observó a su madre y a su abuela abrazándose para consolarse la una a la otra, realmente esa historia era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. En ese momento volvió a su memoria el desprecio de Chase, y fraternizando con su apenas conocido familiar, se sintió más herido aún. Chase Young había matado a su abuelo y por ello ahora su madre y su abuela lloraban. Su admiración comenzaba a tornarse en ira.  
-¡No se preocupen más!.-gritó el chico con su habitual forma de ser, señalándose a sí mismo-Jack Spicer se encargará de esto.  
Y salió corriendo de nuevo a su sótano, dejándolas extrañadas. La mujer de cabello rojizo se incorporó bien.  
-Mamá…-dijo lentamente-esa no es la misma historia que me contaste a mi…  
-Es la historia que es más conveniente que sepa…-La anciana se talló los ojos. Jackie era un buen chico, así lo veía ella, era inteligente y hábil con las manos, sólo le faltaba un poco más de cariño, tener más amigos y ser más abierto hacia los demás. Aquel niño había heredado los aspectos físicos de su abuelo, desde el tono de piel hasta el color del cabello y los ojos, la entristecía verlo tan sólo, rodeado siempre de oscuridad y siempre con un dolor en lo profundo de su mirada. Cada vez que lo observaba lleno de grasa y aceite, y con las ropas sucias recordaba a aquel otro Jack y sus graciosas invenciones, si tan sólo no hubiera pasado lo que tuvo que pasar…  
Miró a su hija y se sintió afortunada de tenerla, pero siempre iba a odiar desde lo profundo de su ser aquel monstruo que estuvo a punto de destruir por completo a su familia.

* * *

Y pasaron más años.  
Años dolorosos aunque retribuyentes para aquellos dos monjes guerreros.  
Había sido difícil, pero habían cumplido con su deber, detener al mal cada vez que se daba la necesidad. Había sido difícil para Sein enfrentar a Chase Young considerando las intenciones que tenía este hacía él. Y había sido mucho más difícil para Jack enfrentar a Chase Young considerando todos esos sentimientos que chocaban entre ambos, y el tener que dejarlos a un lado por su deber como monje de defender a las personas, aún teniendo que dañar y combatir al ser que había llegado a… amar…  
Se había vuelto rutina, esperaban con los sentidos tensados a que el demonio atacara para ir a luchar, siempre era desagradable, Sein luchaba, pero Jack siempre debía estar pendiente de que no fuese gravemente lastimado, y él tenía que soportar los reptilianos ojos de Chase, en los cuales no podía leer si contenían odio o dolor. Al final de cuentas, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando ya estaban los tres debilitados, e incluso ocasiones en las que el dragón los dejaba casi derrotados, se iba. Así de simple, desaparecía y volvía de nuevo al pasar el tiempo.  
Ellos simplemente eran dos, nunca pudieron hacer un grupo de cuatro como era lo correcto, por lo tanto sólo eran guerreros, no tenían un elemento, hacía mucho mucho tiempo habían oído hablar algo parecido a como que Jack era fuego y Sein era agua, pero jamás se había vuelto a mencionar el tema y nunca les interesó demasiado, subieron de nivel como monjes normales, y aunque como ya habían mencionado, solo eran dos, Sein Fung se había vuelto el General Shoku, y la verdad eso a Jack no le molestaba ni le incomodaba en lo absoluto, poco iban a importarle en ese momento ese tipo de cosas, y sabía que Sein era más apto para eso que él.  
Había pasado el tiempo y ahora eran más altos. Jack ahora tenía el cabello más largo aún, su melena rojiza alcanzaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y usaba su habitual traje de monje, normalmente siempre se sujetaba el cabello en coleta baja fuera del templo. Sein siempre había tenido frente amplia y entradas marcadas, su cabello también había crecido y lo sostenía siempre, de vez en cuando se dejaba la barba y el bigote, lo cual le hacía gracia a su compañero que aún con su edad, que ya cruzaba los veintidós años todavía lucía un rostro lampiño, exceptuando por sus cejas negras, sin indicios todavía de bello facial.  
Jack, para distraer su mente del estrés de su vida como monje, decidió poner más atención a la vida fuera de ella, inició un taller de mecánica, robótica e informática, y debido a su amplia habilidad y criterio en aquellos temas, además de sus ideas e invenciones modernas y revolucionarias para su época, le iba bastante bien, pequeños juguetes con tecnología robótica, avances para hacer más prácticas las enormes computadoras y alguno que otro software con programas para facilitar su uso, y por supuesto lo normal, reparar utensilios, máquinas, hasta autos, y todo él mismo.  
Tan popular se había vuelto que era invitado a fiestas y celebraciones formales, dónde se reunía la gente rica a convivir y hacer las cosas que se supone que hacen.  
Se podía decir que él no era muy… divertido, poco conocía todos esos rituales, había vivido buena parte de su vida en el templo, fuera de allí no había desarrollado hasta entonces vida social, además de que no sabía bailar ni conversar banalidades.  
Pero alguien se había fijado en él, una chica joven y linda, delicada, de largo cabello liso y castaño, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron aquellos ojos miel, tan cristalinos y puros, brillaban en un tono casi dorado que en ocasiones lo hacía perderse.  
Durante muchos meses ella lo acompañó a dónde fuera, lo veía en su trabajo, le pedía salir, ya se hablaba de que tal vez podrían llegar a casarse.  
Pero Jack estaba demasiado preocupado, la amenaza de Chase cada vez se hacía más grande. La última vez Sein había terminado gravemente herido, fue a un hospital y ahora se encontraba reposando en el templo, él sólo había terminado con algunos golpes, pero estaba bien, sin embargo cuando el reptil volvió, Jack tuvo que ir sólo, el ataque era en una pequeña ciudad de la montaña, que era casi un pueblo, cercano al templo, ahí, entre las pequeñas construcciones y los autos, se daban ataque tras ataque. El monje tenía que sacar a Chase de ahí antes de que ambos destruyeran el lugar, así que poco a poco fue llevando la pelea fuera, bajando la montaña, llegando a los prados, hasta llegar a aquel dónde había conocido al demonio.  
-¿Ya cansado, pequeño monje?.-preguntó en tono burlón.  
-Ya soy un hombre.-contestó Jack seriamente, Chase casi nunca le daba palabras al pelear, por más que el joven le gritara por respuestas. Se detuvo, bajó la guardia-¿Por qué, Chase?.  
El enorme dragón bajó la guardia también-Esperaba que vinieras sólo.  
-Tuviste que casi-matar a Sein para ello, aquí estoy, ahora quiero que contestes… ¿Por qué haces esto, Chase? Si tu realmente lo desearas podrías matarme a mi y a Sein, no hay nadie más que pueda detenerte… entonces… ¿Por qué te vas y regresas?-Jack caminó, acercándose lentamente a la criatura, extendiendo los brazos, cerrando los ojos-¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez?.  
Esperó más no sucedió nada, cuando abrió los ojos observó el rostro del viejo Chase, el hombre de armadura, piel morena, cabello negro y hermosos iris animales.  
-¿Cómo podría verte de nuevo si hiciera eso?.-dijo Chase con rectitud, como si fuera demasiado obvio.  
Jack abrió más los ojos sorprendido, tornándose sus mejillas a un rojo intenso… ¿Chase había eso para verlo una y otra vez?.  
-Causas mucho dolor y destrucción con ello…-su voz se apagó ligeramente.  
-No me importa.  
Siempre cortante y directo. Entre ellos invadió un incómodo silencio.  
-Mi oferta sigue en pie.  
Jack lo miró profundamente, durante ese tiempo había reflexionado mucho y en repetidas ocasiones volvió a pensar en esa pregunta… la tierra de ninguna parte… los felinos, el paraíso terrenal, entrenar con Chase, vivir con Chase, estar con Chase…  
Haciendo reír al demonio, Jack preguntó-Si acepto¿dejarás de causar tanta destrucción…?  
-Siempre aparentando tu nobleza de monje, Spicer.-Rió Chase-si esa es tu mejor excusa para aceptar, se podría decir que sí.  
Jack infló las mejillas de forma algo infantil, el guerrero siempre despertaba ese tipo de actitudes en él, y era… placentero, como si de pronto toda la tensión desapareciera.  
-¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?.-preguntó agachándose, mirando el pasto que se movía con el viento.  
-Estabas confundido, Jack…-Chase lo siguió, ambos miraban hacia abajo con la cabeza, pero levantaban la vista para verse entre ellos.  
-Chase…-Jack volvió a sonrojarse, y cortó un diente de león-lo de tu oferta… significa que… bueno… ¿todavía me…?  
-Te quiero.-Se adelantó a sus palabras-Quiero que seas mi compañero.  
Jack giró la mirada con una sonrisa torpe-Pensé que tu aprendiz…  
-Aprendiz se oía mejor cuando eras un muchachito,-Chase ya estaba muy cerca de él-¿No acabas de decirme que ya eres un hombre?.  
-Chase… yo quisiera… pero…  
-Nada de peros… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?.  
Y Jack lo pensó, de nuevo las dudas sobre el bien y el mal, si se unía al mal haría un bien al ya no haber ataques, pero sería malvado como Chase, y todas las cosas que hacía tendría que dejarlas, y a todas las personas que conocía tendría que abandonarlas, pero tenía a Chase frente a él, de nuevo con aquel rostro confiado y comprensivo sólo para él, ya no habría más peleas, ya no tendría que sufrir, por qué sólo tenía un sentimiento en su corazón y sabía que no sería realmente feliz si volvía a negarse.  
Con una sonrisa inocente y dulce, Jack pasó los dedos por los cabellos negros del guerrero.  
-Acepto, Chase Young.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres ahora, insecto?.-preguntó irritado, no tenía que acercarse a la puerta, si él lo deseaba su voz resonaba en todo el lugar y desde su ojo podía observar quien llamaba a su puerta con furia, gritando "¡Chase, Chase!" con desesperación. El niño no parecía muy feliz, y no se veía ese rostro de estúpido adulador como siempre, se notaba decidido y lleno de sentimientos negativos.  
-¡Te exijo que abras ésta puerta, Chase!¡Ahora!.  
¿Acaso eso sonaba como una orden? Vaya.  
-Que interesante cambio.-por una parte le molestó preguntándose que rayos le había picado ahora a ese renacuajo, pero por otra, notó en él un atractivo malvado.  
-¡Deja tus habladurías y abre la puerta!¡Me hartas!.  
Ahora si era extraño, no sólo le había levantado la voz y le ordenaba, si no que incluso hacía desdén hacia él.  
Abrió la puerta de roca y Jack Spicer sólo se hizo hacia atrás, por primera vez no lo había golpeado. El auto proclamado joven genio del mal caminó decidido, encontrándose al guerrero que lo miraba desde la cima de las escaleras.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, agraciado por la mala actitud del muchacho.  
-¡Quiero saber por qué mataste a mi abuelo!.-gritó airado, señalándolo, sus ojos brillaban de odio. Chase se quedó anonadado ¿cómo se había enterado de ello?.  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el otro ya había comenzado a gritar "¡Jack-bots, ataquen!" a diestra y siniestra, hasta que Chase se vió rodeado de ellos. Chase se preparó, sabía que sería fácil destruirlos, lo único que le preocupaba era como resolver lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

En cierto modo es algo raro, pero ahora que lo pienso es verdad… ¡Yo nunca puedo inventar enemigos! Siempre mis historias se basan en los personajes principales y en situaciones difíciles o conflictos, o sucesos terribles o recuerdos, pero nunca he inventado a un verdadero enemigo, aquel que hay que vencer y después de derrotarlo todo está bien, supongo que de ahí se puede sacar la frase: "Nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos" sin embargo, es algo que hasta ahora no había notado, que interesante, jejejeje. ¡Y sigo escribiendo demasiado!¡Debo dar bastante flojera! xD 

**Dragongirl1824: **Está bien, por mi no hay ningún problema y gracias por el apoyo. Si, sé que muchas personas respondieron de forma bastante directa y ruda, incluso yo me exalté, sin embargo, está bien si no te gusta el yaoi, solamente que… pues cuando se trata de gustos y disgustos hay que tratar de ser un poco más amable. Por que en mi caso, siempre me había dado pena publicar una historia yaoi y ahora que lo hice lo primero que recibo es un comentario ofensivo, pues me sentí mal en ese momento, pero ahora todo está bien, no hay por que preocuparse por nada y perdona si también te sentiste mal. Arigato n.n


	6. El Otro Lado de la Moneda

**Capítulo Seis: EL Otro Lado de la Moneda**

-¡Detén esto de inmediato, Spicer!.-dijo Chase sin llegar a gritar, destruyendo los robots que lo rodeaba con una patada girando sobre sí mismo.  
-¿Para qué sigas haciéndome daño?¡Prefiero hacer mi esfuerzo!... ¡Jack-bots!.-y aparecieron más y más.  
Chase Young se estaba impacientando, con más rudeza destruyó más de los robots de Jack hasta que los últimos casi deseaban descomponerse solos.  
Aún así no pudo vislumbrar el completo miedo en el rostro del chiquillo, porque era imposible decir que no temía, sin embargo su rostro estaba ceñido, sus cejas casi juntas, sus labios apretados, sus ojos brillantes.  
-No voy a soportar estos atrevimientos más tiempo…-amenazó.  
Jack se quedó de pie.-¡Jet butsus!  
Chase lo observó elevarse y habría saltado para atacarlo pero se quedó quieto, pensando, observando sus movimientos. El muchacho giró para quedar detrás de Chase y usó el puño de Tebigong para intentar golpearlo pero el guerrero esquivó con facilidad.  
-Todavía te queda mucho por aprender… no hay nada de estrategia en tus movimientos.  
-¡Calla!¡Palillos Cambiantes!.-Jack se hizo pequeño, intentando pasar desapercibido para Chase y poder usar alguno de sus ataques a traición, pero subestimaba a su contrincante, quien lo atrapó con una mano como un monje a una mosca, cosa que hubiera sido bastante literal si hubiera usado la Mosca de Manshuria para ello.  
-Eres realmente patético…-dijo desdeñosamente, con dos dedos sosteniendo una pierna de Jack.  
-¡Deja de llamarme patético!¡Deja de siempre burlarte de mi y tratarme tan mal!.-Estaba realmente dolido, sus lágrimas caían copiosamente, por más pequeñas que fueran. De entre sus Shen Gon Gu's que en esos momentos poseía, sacó la Túnica de Dos Toneladas y se la puso-¡Túnica de Dos Toneladas!¡Palillos Cambiantes!.  
El guerrero se sintió aplastado por el peso de la túnica y de Jack ya vuelto a su tamaño normal, pero con su fuerza capaz de levantar muchísimas veces su peso, no fue nada y lo lanzó lejos. Jack golpeó contra una torre, que cayó en escombros a su alrededor, siendo él protegido únicamente por la túnica, reduciendo buena parte del daño causado.  
Tosió entre el polvo, tan fuerte que de nuevo sintió la sangre agolparse, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, la escupió sobre su mano, ensuciando rocas cercanas y el Shen Gon Wu que lo cubría.  
No estaba bien, seguía débil en todos sentidos, la pérdida de sangre y el dolor profundo en el estómago lo hacían estremecerse, la túnica volvió a verse de nuevo como una simple camisa y un mareo profundo lo embargó, ya era todo, algo en el fondo de él le decía que sus días habían acabado.  
La sangre… ¡La maldita sangre! Jack se había tocado el rostro con la mano ensangrentada y ahora ésta marcaba su rostro blanco tanto como lo hacía su cabello. Su cuerpo delgado y débil, ya no estaba consciente, y algunas rocas habían llegado a lastimarlo, dejando unas marcas aún más horribles. Por un instante Chase se sintió desesperado, incrédulo de sus propias acciones, pero él no… pero podía matar a quien fuese… y ahora no sabía que hacer con el cuerpo de un flácido muchachito en su castillo, un cuerpo que podría volverse cadáver y ser desechado como cualquier otro…  
Y ahora no sabía por qué aquellos guerreros que hace un instante eran felinos cargaban al chico hacia algún lugar donde pudiera recuperarse.

* * *

-¿Ah, si?.-preguntó Jack acariciando la cabeza de un tigre.  
-Si, son el fruto de mis batallas.  
-Esa historia no me la habías contado antes¡qué interesante!.  
Chase sonrió ante la felicidad del joven. Jack se serenó inmediatamente, giró la mirada, sumido.  
-¿Pasa algo?.  
-Chase… yo… ¿No debería también…?.-estaba nervioso.  
-Nunca tuve la intención de derrotarte, ni siquiera cuando luchabas contra mi. Me alegraba verte corregir tus errores con cada batalla. Siempre has sido un excelente alumno.  
-¿Y si me hubieras convertido en gato también?.-preguntó con una sonrisa, divertido, aunque ruborizado.  
-Tal vez te hubiera vuelto una pantera albina, o blanca con detalles en rojo fuego.  
-Vaya.  
La mueca de Chase se amplió, entrecerró los ojos y acarició el hombro de Jack.  
-De todos modos te habrías visto bien.-susurró a su oído seductoramente.  
-Chase…  
-Ya nadie va a estar aquí para replicarnos nada…  
El antiguo monje ya no podía dar más excusas, aunque los tuviera sus miedos ya no tenían fundamento y podía por primera vez sentirse tranquilo y completamente amado.

* * *

No iba a quedarse a admitir que estaba ayudando a Spicer. Obviamente era cierto, había ordenado a sus guerreros cuidar de él pero no iba a estar a su lado dándole agua y curando sus raspones.  
Se había quedado sentado en su trono, ya había comido un par de veces a pesar de que no tenía hambre, aquella sopa que lo mantenía joven.  
Se sentía… angustiado. Lo había pensado por muchas horas… se le podía llamar… ¿culpabilidad? Tal vez, pero… ¿culpabilidad de qué…?.  
Serenarse era la mejor opción. Respiró profundamente, apoyó el codo a un lado de la silla y la barbilla sobre su mano…

* * *

-¿Qué se te ofrece, querida?.-preguntó amablemente Sein, ofreciendo una taza de té.  
-Usted más que nadie comprenderá bien la situación, Maestro Fung…  
Sein borró su sonrisa. Se había vuelto maestro hacía muy poco. No era algo que le agradase mucho decir, pero su maestro había enfermado gravemente días después de la desaparición de Jack, ya era viejo, y desde mucho antes había enfermado pero nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo, no sólo la edad y el dolor si no la angustia habían causado que la enfermedad se propagara en el cuerpo del hombre ya sin muchas voluntades por las que vivir.  
-Si, lo sé…  
-Pero… ya no sé que hacer… no se a quién más acudir… y es que… él…-La mujer colocó la mano sobre su boca, entrecerró los ojos y las lágrimas se acumularon hasta caer.  
-Ya… tranquila…-Sein colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la descolada mujer. Pasaron unos momentos y ella volvió a respirar normalmente, llegado el momento, el monje volvió a hablar.  
-¿Cuándo pasó esto?  
-Hace un año…  
Adelantó un poco el rostro-¿Él lo sabe?.  
-No… se volvió malvado antes de enterarse de eso…  
Las dos personas se quedaron hablando, sin darse cuenta del ave negra posada sobre un árbol de los jardines.

* * *

-Ya sé que estás ahí…-dije Chase irritado, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sentado en su trono.  
Jack no se movió, un escalofrío recorrió su espina.  
-Deja de temblar.-Estaba en mala postura, se sentó derecho y con la espalda recta-Tienes suerte de que tu vida esté a salvo por ahora…  
El muchachito dio un suspiro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí, despertó un día sin saber que pasaba, cuando supo que seguía donde Chase sintió miedo, pero jamás lo vio, quienes venían a curarle y a darle alimento eran los felinos. Intentó preguntarles cosas pero nunca le respondieron, uno que otro "El amo Chase lo ordenó" y otros etcéteras parecidos.  
Ese fue el día en que decidió salir, ya sintiéndose sano y hasta con algo de energía, pero por más que lo intentaba, sentía las rodillas temblar y el corazón desbocándose.  
-Ya era hora de que te movieras, los humanos se recuperan muy lento, o es sólo tu complexión debilucha, sin entrenar tu físico tus anticuerpos no se desarrollan lo suficiente para reaccionar rápido ante las adversidades del ambiente.  
Jack dio algunos pasos, saliendo de su escondite detrás de una de las construcciones, temblaba como si se estuviera congelando, y algo se le agolpaba en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.  
-C-Chase…-dijo secamente.  
-¿Qué quieres? Ya estás bien, ya te puedes ir.-respondió con dureza.  
-No, es que yo… por que… ¿por qué tu…?.  
Chase suspiró resignado interrumpiendo al chico.  
-Diste batalla...-comenzó a hablar con más calma.-¿Buscabas respuestas, cierto?.  
Jack bajó la mirada.  
-Mi abuelo…  
Chase entrecerró los ojos como reacción.  
-Jack Spicer, murió bastante joven.  
Eso hizo levantar la mirada al muchachito, quien volvió a mirar al demonio con decisión.  
-¡Tu…! Me… me… ¡me dijeron que tu lo mataste!.-medio gritó.  
Silencio, unos instantes después Chase soltó una pequeña y seca carcajada.  
-Me parece que esto va a tardar…  
Jack miró al dios confuso.  
-Siempre es bueno mirar las cosas desde otro ángulo,-comenzó a decir-para empezar, él solía vivir aquí.  
El joven genio del mal abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo. Agarrando confianza, preguntó en su típico tono de voz:  
-¿Y qué era él¿Tu sirviente¿Tu esclavo?.  
-Mi amante…-contestó con total sencillez, sonriendo, en especial viendo la expresión del niño, su rostro latía en rojo, y sus pupilas se hicieron de hormiga.  
-¿Sorprendido, Spicer? Si… El vivía aquí por que me amaba… dejó el lado Wudai por mi…  
Más que conmocionado desde el comienzo del relato, Jack escuchó atentamente.  
-Peleamos muchas veces desde que él era un pequeño monje, después de nuestro primer encuen…  
-¡Espera, espera!-Jack interrumpió-¿Qué tratas de decirme¿Mi abuelo era un monje Xiaolin? Dijiste algo sobre el lado Wudai¿O sea que era de los buenos¿Cómo esos torpes?.  
-Así es, era un excelente monje Xiaolin, y desde nuestro primer encuentro comenzó a verse conmigo, y lo entrenaba, desarrollando al doble las habilidades que aprendía en su templo, y enseñándole cosas nuevas. Con el tiempo, sus poderes incrementaron… al igual que su aspecto. Después… cambió para ser mi compañero, vivir aquí, conmigo, y volverse más fuerte a mi lado…  
El chico estaba inerte, perdido en las palabras.  
-Spicer…-comenzó a amenazar Chase.  
-¡Si, si! Ya entendí, ya lo tengo… es sólo que… yo quisiera saber… cómo es que murió…  
-Le ofrecí la inmortalidad… pero la duda embargó su hermoso rostro… justo como a mi... así que decidí darle tiempo para pensarlo…

* * *

No podía creerlo… ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo!¡Sonaba como una blasfemia para su persona! Lo primero que hizo fue gritar al ver y escuchar lo que le hacían ver sus cuervos.  
-Chase…-Jack llegó adormilado, en una de las batas del guerrero, notando apenas que su amante parecía un gato enfurecido-¿Qué pasa?.  
-Spicer…-se giró inmediatamente, airado, sus ojos animales se clavaron en los rojizos de Jack, quien muy apenas pudo reaccionar por los movimientos de Chase. Lo sostenía el antebrazo y el cuello, clavando las uñas, rasgando, podía notar la cola de lagarto y su cabello erizado apunto de salirle las púas dragónicas, sus dientes agudos como navajas y el hambre avistándose en su expresión.  
-Chase…-dijo a duras penas-me… estás… lastimando…  
Apretó un poco más fuerte, únicamente el otro hombre podía vislumbrar el dolor en aquello ojos, pero entonces notó algo que lo dejó perplejo… humedad…  
-Chase…-no le importaba el dolor, pues ya sentía la sangre salir del agarre de Chase-¿Estás…?  
"¿Llorando?" Nunca lo había visto llorar… decir aquello hacía Chase era algo que de alguna forma le daba vergüenza.  
Pasó un momento… ya no dijo nada y Chase tampoco… muy lentamente lo fue soltando… Jack únicamente pasó ligeramente el brazo libre por las heridas, preocupándose más por el comportamiento de su compañero.  
-Chase… 

"_Y ahí estaba él…el único que me había visto llorar desde que me volví inhumano…"_

-¿Estás bien, Chase?...-preguntó, algo sonrojado, pues el guerrero volvía a sonreír.  
-Ahora si…  
Y lo besó suave y profundamente, haciéndole olvidar el porqué de su anterior enojo.  
-No me dejes…-le dijo, tratando de sentir que su respuesta fuera una promesa.  
-Nunca…

* * *

-¿Y qué es lo que viste?-preguntó Jack bastante interesado.  
Chase estaba serio, la sonrisa confiada del principio había desaparecido, las cosas se ponían delicadas.  
-A tu madre.

* * *

**Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasaiiiiiii!!!**

¿Cómo digo esto? TT Bueno, simplemente a finales de año, comienzos del otro y ya volviendo a la escuela me vi envuelta en muchas cosas, y bueno, en días como hoy y en otros entro desde que sale hasta que se mete al sol, es decir, casi doce horas en la escuela, y bueno, me metieron a la orquesta, y debo estudiar Chelo, y piano, y armonía, lo bueno es que soy buena solfeando (nn) y tengo pensado entrar a más clases de dibujo, y muchas cosas más, y estaba tan distraída que aunque empecé a escribir el capítulo antes de que se acabara el año, ya no lo podía seguir, e incluso pues siento que me faltó más, y pues estaba tratando de no dar tanta explicación y centrarme más en las conversaciones y en los sucesos en su momento. Y aparte de todo, hace "miles de años" antes de escribir el fic hice un pequeño comic de esta historia, y saqué muchas partes del capítulo de ahí, desde que pregunta cual era el papel de su abuelo en la vida de Chase, hasta… bueno, lo último que leyeron.

Bueno, la verdad no es error de fanfiction, a mi me gusta que mis escritos se vean juntos como en un libro, exceptuando en los cambios de escena.

Creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo y ya el siguiente que escribiré será el final.

Gomenasai por hacer esperar tanto por un capítulo tan corto!!!! La verdad no pensaba que llegaría a gustar así, la verdad yo pensé "No creo que se vayan a quejar" pero ya después de que hasta me enviaron un mensaje personal, pues ya decidí reaccionar (xD), de nuevo, muchísimas disculpas.


	7. Conociéndote Otra Vez

Para comenzar, lamento haber abandonado este fic durante más de un año, y lo lamenté más cuando hace poco me puse a leer los reviews de las personas que gustaron de ésta historia. Pero llegó un momento en que dejaron de gustarme las historias románticas, y entonces cosas como éste fic y algunos otros, pues, se detuvieron, pero hubo un día en que decidí que quería terminar cosas que había dejado incompletas, y en lo personal, éste fic me ha gustado mucho, y considerando que solo le faltaba un capítulo, tomé la acción de darle fin.

Espero que las personas que siguieron éste fic en su tiempo y que sigan apreciándolo puedan llegar a ver que ya está terminado, pido disculpas para las que hubieran deseado otro tipo de final. Cualquier duda, queja o comentario será respondido, si me equivoque en algo, háganmelo saber, y disculpen, escribí este capítulo en un par de días, pero le puse mucho empeño.

Éste fic tiene la clasificación de Shonen-Ai, es decir, amor entre hombres, pero sin escenas de sexo explícito. Si ésta clasificación resulta desagradable favor de no leer y/o no dejar mensajes no constructivos. Duelo Xiaolin y sus personajess no me pertenecen, y el concepto de la ascendencia de Jack ha sido creado por mí.

**Capítulo Siete: Conociéndote otra vez  
**  
-El no tener alma en su primer momento… había sido como si no hubiera ataduras para lo que yo deseaba, tenía un objetivo y nada ni nadie podía ponerse en medio…  
Jack lo miraba con mucha tranquilidad, tenía una sonrisa muy suave que armonizaba todo el ambiente. Chase estaba acostado en el otro extremo de la cama, mirando al techo, girando poco cada ciertos momentos para contemplar la sonrisa de su acompañante.  
-Era entonces como una especie de libertad, supongo yo.  
-Algo así…-dijo entrecerrando un poco la mirada-simplemente, lo primero que sentía era lo primero que hacía, se deja de ser humano. Lo que es bueno o malo deja de tener importancia…  
-Tal vez…-Jack bostezó sin hacer mucho ruido, pero se notaba su voz cada vez más apagada-tal vez uno solo es uno…-se giró completamente, con la espalda hacia arriba y apoyando los codos en la almohada-la gente hace cosas buenas y malas… pero al final todos llegan a tener algún deseo, y cuando alguien llega a tener un verdadero deseo…-bostezó otra vez y se apoyó en la almohada-uno solo tiene que ser…  
-¿Ser…?-Chase se le había quedado viendo-¿Jack?-pero el pelirrojo ya estaba dormido y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía que pensar un poco.

* * *

  
-¿Mi-mi madre…?-peguntó el joven genio del mal-pero…-hizo un rápido cálculo en su mente-¡Para esa época debía ser un bebé!  
-Y lo era,-Chase lo miró, y Jack tuvo un ligero sobresalto-era una pequeña infante… inconsciente del caos que causaba.  
El muchacho se quedó callado, realmente prefirió no decir nada, probablemente a Chase le molestarían sus preguntas, así que dejó que el demonio prosiguiera.

* * *

La ira de Chase se había apaciguado pero no desaparecido. Después de haber sido rechazado por primera vez su tiempo en el que no destruía todo lo que veía a su paso lo tomaba para meditar, trataba de razonar las cosas, era un proceso que le tomaba horas, e incluso días, pero estaba tan tenso que a pesar de su estricta disciplina el caer de una hoja o los pasos de una hormiga eran suficientes para alterarlo, hasta que llegaba el momento en que no soportaba más y su instinto de reptil se adueñaba de él.  
Por supuesto que se había detenido a verlo algunas veces, se colocaba de pie frente a su ojo vigilante, y sus cuervos le mostraban la vida de Jack, o al menos lo que él trataba de construir como "vida". Él estaba avanzado para su época y trataba de encajar en una sociedad de humanos idiotas que no lo comprendían, pero después de todo, eso era normal.  
Pero no entendía como no lo había podido ver.  
Ahora resultaba que el joven monje se había tomado muy enserio el seguir su vida. Que había terminado utilizando aquel método desesperado de los seres mortales para no ser olvidados, para seguir existiendo en la sangre de otro ser vivo.  
¿Sería por aquello que había dudado? Su sentido de responsabilidad humana por sobre su deseo de estar con él… pensó de nuevo en esa criatura… no había ninguna duda de que parte de Jack vivía en ella.¿Pero que ganaría con cualquier acción que quisiera tomar? En ese momento quiso razonar las cosas, ser astuto e inteligente como siempre lo había sido, pero no podía. La vida era efímera, pero cuando todos desaparecieran él seguiría ahí, siempre estaría allí, pero no quería que Jack tomara la decisión de ser efímero también, y al final desaparecer, y cuando Jack Spicer desapareciera… Chase Young seguiría ahí.Y no quería permitir eso.  


* * *

  
Jack se sentía satisfecho. En aquel Edén no sentía los días pasar, cuando se sentía cansado simplemente se apoyaba donde se sintiera cómodo y dormía apaciblemente; podía aprender de Chase y estar con Chase, y sin las presiones de las sociedad, sin aspiraciones monetarias, ni política, ni reglas de etiqueta, ni nada más… podía dedicarse a una de las cosas que más amaba: inventar. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Chase lo que había logrado al fin perfeccionar, solo necesitaba…  
-¿Dónde está Chase?-le preguntó a uno de los felinos, éste agachó un poco la cabeza y se alejó sin expresar nada.  
Jack se quedó enormemente intrigado, y al mismo tiempo preocupado, preguntó a los otros, y resultaron acciones similares, en ese momento comenzó a desesperarse y corrió y saltó por cada rincón del castillo hasta que llegó a uno de los patios y en un árbol seco observó a unos cuantos cuervos, a los cuales miró con una seriedad autoritaria.  
Repitió su pregunta con más intensidad y en un tono seco que recordaba al mismo Chase. En ese momento los cuervos volaron y Jack corrió a la sala principal donde se encontraba el ojo de Chase, a continuación se quedó frente a él y lo miró con detenimiento, esperando a que llegara alguna imagen, pero no llegaba casi nada, los cuervos habían podido darle algunos cortos segmentos del interior de árboles, algunos espacios abiertos y montañas, iban muy rápido, y sólo durando un par de segundos pudo ver una imagen lejana de Chase Young en su forma de réptil, avanzando ágilmente, y Jack pudo reconocer hacia donde llegaba ese trayecto.

* * *

-¡Chase!-gritó Jack. El mencionado se giró y vio llegar a Jack con una extraña mochila en la espalda equipada con dos hélices-¡Chase, detén esto!.  
-Jack…-Fue un error para Sein haberse distraído en aquel momento cuando el demonio inmortal lo atacó nuevamente, haciéndolo volar hasta el templo donde atravesó una de las puertas corredizas. Se escuchó un grito ahogado que Jack reconoció. Dentro del templo había una mujer sosteniendo algo en sus brazos, un algo que comenzó a hacer ruido, que lloraba.  
A pesar de la conmoción, Jack se colocó frente a Chase antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa. Abrió los brazos en señal de protección.  
-Chase, estoy aquí. Me dijiste que no habría más destrucción.  
En su forma de reptil, Chase miró a los ojos fuego de Jack. Había hecho una promesa, que no habría tanta destrucción, y que Sein viviría… y… y…  
-¡Jack, protégenos, por favor!-gritó desesperada la mujer-¡Protégela a ella…!¡Protege a tu hija!.  
En ese instante Jack se giró de inmediato hacia ella, pasmado, y la pupila de Chase se hizo diminuta. No necesitaba pensar más.  
Con la suficiente agilidad y fuerza para detenerlo, Jack logró soportar el peso de Chase cuando éste quiso pasarlo de largo y lo lanzó hacia un lado  
-Chase… no puedes hacer esto…  
Pero Chase no lo escuchaba, y tuvieron que pelear nuevamente, cuando en teoría no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. Mientras tanto Sein, después de recuperarse del fuerte golpe que le habían dado, fue directo a poner a salvo a la hija de Jack y a su asustada madre.  
Intentó detenerlo con palabras una y otra vez, esquivando sus ataques y retrocediendo, elevándose unas cuantas veces con su nuevo invento, pero no podía hacer reaccionar a Chase. Ahora entendía aquello que le había contado sobre cómo se sintió por primera vez cuando recibió sus poderes a cambio de su alma… y ahora lo que deseaba… era tenerlo con él…  
-¡Chase, no me iré!-gritó-¿Me escuchas?¡No me alejaré de ti!.  
_"…había sido como si no hubiera ataduras para lo que yo deseaba, tenía un objetivo y nada ni nadie podía ponerse en medio…"  
_Y a pesar de su arduo entrenamiento, Chase no dejaba de ser más fuerte que él, especialmente con las habilidades aumentadas de su forma de reptil, así fue como llego el momento en que Jack quedó en el suelo, sin estar demasiado herido, pero si desorientado, y al verlo así Chase reaccionó un poco y volvió a la normalidad. Observó su rostro dolorido y su cuerpo debilitado, pero no se detuvo, giró de nuevo hacia el templo donde hacia tanto tiempo Jack había comenzado su vida de monje y fijó su objetivo.  
Entró al templo caminando, sus ojos de reptil solo no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para ver a su presa en un rincón, en los brazos de su madre, patéticamente.  
-No me hagas cumplir lo que te advertí, monje.-Le dijo a Sein Fung, quien se encontraba en posición de batalla frente a él.  
-No hay honor en tus acciones, Chase Young, solo eres una criatura desesperada y llena de miedo.-Dijo el monje seriamente. La situación no era nada buena, Dojo había sido el primero en caer al tratar de defenderlos en el momento en que llegó Chase Young, él ya estaba algo herido y parecía que Jack no podía hacer entrar en razón al demonio.  
-Deja de decir estupideces.-No fue difícil vencerlo, en pocos momentos lo dejó fuera de combate, ahora la vía estaba libre.  
-Por favor, por favor no le hagas daño…-Suplicó la mujer-ella no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor…-abrazó a su bebé, sollozando-por favor…  
-No me interesan tus razones, perra estúpida.-Una llama comenzó a crearse en su mano. Aquella llama resplandecía con rayos y fuertes flamazos. Era un ataque directo y seguro…  
Jack sentía convulsionar su pecho, y antes de poder articular un quejido una oleada de agudo dolor lo punzó y una entrada de sangre llenó su boca, que terminó cayendo sobre el brazo de Chase, cuya mano seguía casi incrustada en su cuerpo. Había sido rápido al tomar a la bebé de los brazos de su madre y hacerla a un lado a ella, aunque no lo había sido lo suficiente para evitar el golpe de Chase, el cual parecía hacer detener su corazón. Entonces cayó el suelo, usando su diminuto resto de fuerza para girarse e intentar caer de espalda al suelo.  
La pequeña criatura que cargaba entre sus brazos estaba ilesa, solo cubierta por la sangre que provenía de su salvador, quien yacía en el suelo, abrazándola en un último gesto de amor.  
El guerrero, sin tratar de ocultar su horror ante la acción, se acercó inmediatamente y al arrodillarse a observar de cerca de la situación, no pudo contener una mueca de dolor cuando el otro joven cerró sus ojos fuego por última vez.  
Y después de ver aquello gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero después ya no pudo hacer nada. Vio a la traumatizada mujer, y aquella bebé de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos castaños… y ella lo miraba a él… y su infantil mirada le causó más miedo que cualquier otra cosa antes… retrocedió, y retrocedió hasta que dio media vuelta y no quiso volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

-¿Y qué?¿Estás satisfecho?-preguntó Chase de forma cortante-¿Es suficiente verdad para ti?.  
El pequeño Jack se había dado media vuelta. Miraba al suelo, y adelante, a los lados, y al suelo de nuevo.  
-Al final tomó la decisión de desaparecer como el resto de los mortales.-dijo con algo de desprecio.  
-Y…-Jack trató de hablar-¿y eso te parece mal a ti? Tu… -se volteó hacia él-¡tú crees que lo sabes todo porque… porque tienes tus grandes poderes, y porque eres viejo! Mi abuelo tenía un gran deseo… y aún así hizo lo que creía correcto…-trató de aguantarse las ganas, su boca se alargó tratando de soportar pero al final terminó lloriqueando-G-gracias a él… y a ti… existo yo ahora… pero, pero… ¿¡pero qué importa mi vida, verdad!? ¿por eso me odias tanto?.  
Chase reaccionó y soltó un suspiro, como si esperara desesperadamente a que todo terminara-Cállate…-dijo girando la mirada hacia otro lado con enojo.  
-¿Qué tengo que verme como él?-Jack comenzó a tallarse los ojos con mucha fuerza, dejando rojiza la piel pero quitándose el maquillaje de la cara, luego se revolvió el cabello con la misma fuerza. Se quitó de golpe los googles, los guantes y la gabardina-¡Mírame!.  
-Cállate… -continuó Chase, su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color-Ya basta…  
-Pero al final yo también voy a morir… ¡¿Sólo por ser inmortal te sientes superior a todos los demás?! ¡Sólo eres un miedoso!  
No podía creer como su enojo lo hacía decir tales cosas a ÉL, a quien tenía que pedirle permiso para respirar en su presencia, ahora lo señalaba y se atrevía a criticarlo.  
-¡Dije que ya basta!.  
Jack pudo sentir cada milésima del segundo en que la forma de Chase cambió y se abalanzó sobre él, como sintió de nuevo dolor al chocar su cuerpo y su cráneo contra el suelo, al sentir otra vez como tantas veces la mirada amenazadora de Chase sobre él, y como siempre sintió mucho miedo, y todas las formas de dolor que sentía combinadas con la presión del demonio sobre él ya no le dejaron nada más que decir ni pensar.  
Pero la forma de monstruo desapareció tan rápido como había desaparecido, aunque eso no desvanecía la mirada de Chase, ni su fuerte presión.  
-Te dije que te callaras…-dijo lleno de ira.  
-Yo no soy como él…-la voz del chico eran tan lastimera que para Chase era insoportable, no podía soportar ese tono tan agudo de dolor.  
-No… no lo eres…-cerró los ojos, se tranquilizó y suavizó su agarre.  
El pelirrojo aspiró fuertemente y parpadeo de forma irregular, Chase lo soltó y Jack siguió respirando agitadamente durante un rato en el que se quedaron en silencio.  
Chase seguía sobre él, con las manos en el suelo para no apoyar todo su peso. Jack había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban cansados e irritados, y de vez en cuando hacía algunos gestos de dolor. Ya no quería discutir más, ni sufrir más, sólo quería que Chase ya no le dijera nada y poder irse a casa, su mamá debía estar preocupada por él.  
Pero Chase se acercó a él son suavidad, y apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, para luego besarlo en ella.  
-Llama a tus máquinas…-le dijo al oído con una voz extremadamente suave, tan suave que no pudo creer que fuera Chase, y con una sensación de dolor que le caló por dentro-y sal de mi tierra…  
Sin abrir los ojos más que por un momento cuando se colocó en pie, Chase Young salió de aquella sala, y Jack no lo volvió a ver en el tiempo en el que su nave llegó y se lo llevó de ahí. Supuso que era hora de seguir con su vida y olvidar aquel suceso.

* * *

Derrotado otra vez, como siempre, no había mayor vergüenza, pero estaba acostumbrado a ella, y en aquel momento lo que pareció ser más importante fue la ausencia de su ídolo en la batalla, pero eso también era predecible. En ésta ocasión se había quedado sin Shen Gon Wu, sin transporte, y había decidido dejar su heli-bot en casa un tiempo, lo único que le quedaba eran sus dos piernas y pensó que tal vez le haría bien caminar un rato antes de llamar a sus robots.  
-La derrota nos hace más fuertes, pero parece que tú nunca aprendes de ello.  
Jack giró a todos lados sorprendido, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, pero no lo encontraba. Había oído la voz a su espalda, pero él no estaba ahí. Corrió hacia lo alto de una colina cercana para ver mejor, pero luego pensó que era una idea estúpida.  
-Tus sentidos son pésimos.  
Jack sintió un escalofrío-¡Deja de hacer eso!-gritó molesto. Y entonces se llevó otro susto que lo hizo caer de sentón al suelo, pues de un árbol que se encontraba junto a él, apareció. Primero de cabeza, para luego estar de pie de un salto.  
El hombre de cabello largo y negro sonrió y le tendió la mano. Jack, que contra él no tenía nada que ocultar o defender, la tomó y en un instante quedó frente a él, sin que dejaran de estrechar sus manos.  
-Mi nombre es Chase Young… un placer, joven genio del mal.  


* * *

Y este es el fin. La verdad batallé mucho para hacer esto, especialmente por detalles de Duelo Xiaolin que ya no recordaba del todo, y porque no esperaba que todo se volviera tan violento y dramático, porque creo que éste capítulo ha sido muy violento, con acciones muy agresivas y situaciones no muy bonitas que no pude hacer que fueran un poco mejor, así que siento algunas partes un poco forzadas en el sentido de cómo están escritas. Bueno, al menos desde un principio ya había puesto el rate T para el fic.  
Lamento el tipo de final, incluso cuando lo comencé a escribir esperaba que fuera un final como éste (aunque no con tanta violencia ni angustia), además de que se me hizo muy largo, llegó un momento en que mejor pensé que éste fuera el final y luego hacer un epílogo, pero al final preferí que sólo fuera un último capítulo largo y lamento si por el uso de simplemente "Jack" para referirme a ambos Jack resulta confuso en algún momento, use algunos términos para que no hubiera problema, pero aún así lo concreto.. Gracias a quienes leyeron, y a quienes esperaron por esto.


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo: Pequeñas reflexiones

Se encontraba trabajando, como siempre, solo en su taller con nada más que música ruidosa para acompañarlo. Se podría decir que no estaba haciendo nada en especial, tomaba las cosas que había a su alrededor, y las ensamblaba, si algo estaba roto, lo reparaba, si un circuito estaba mal puesto, lo recolocaba, pero no había un propósito fijo en su mente, el trabajo manual era una forma de despejarse.  
Las cosas que pasaron últimamente habían sido extrañas, y no se refería a los duelos, ni que hubiera pasado algo especialmente sobrenatural (lo cual ya no era tan extraño tampoco).  
Pensaba en la extraña situación de su familia y Chase Young, vaya, su abuelo era un joven guerrero genio del ma… es decir, del bien, y había tenido una estrecha relación con Chase.  
Al pensar en _estrecha_ no pudo evitar recordar lo que Chase le dijo acerca de eso. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y durante unos segundos sus manos se movieron más rápido al manejar sus máquinas, sentía calor en su rostro.  
Él no había pensado en Chase de esa manera… bueno, no, si, no realmente, bueno, no de esa forma exactamente, digo, a veces parecía que la línea de fanatismo no estaba muy clara, y que la cruzaba un poco de vez en cuando, como la de una admiradora de un cantante, donde a veces la admiración se salía de control, pero, pero oye, eso no era lo mismo, Chase es mucho más genial que cualquier ídolo juvenil, y digo, normalmente a las chicas admiran a los chicos, a él no le gustaban los chicos, eso es raro, y… y… no, ¡eso no es normal!.  
Pero no parecía que a su abuelo y a Chase les hubiera importado mucho, raro para la época, no creía que ni siendo un monje Xiaolin eso hubiera sido muy aceptado, aunque según entendió nadie se enteró, al menos su abuela no le dijo nada, pero puede que no le dijera toda la verdad, hmmm… raro.  
Pensó en Chase cuando le besó la mejilla, había sido muy extraño, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante adolorido como para reflexionar mucho en ello, y si, había evitado pensarlo hasta ahora. Cuando Chase Young había aparecido tan sorpresivamente aquel día después de perder un duelo, fue… tal vez la palabra correcta podría ser _renovador_, lo hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio, cuando, al no conocerlo, Chase no había sido duro con él, no lo insultaba ni lo humillaba.  
Le había tomado de la mano firmemente, a modo de saludo, notó que éste no lo soltó de inmediato, y se había presentado de nuevo.  
-Mi nombre es Chase Young… un placer, joven genio del mal.  
-Hehehe, hola Chase…-rio torpemente, era mucho pedir para él el ser más formal.  
-Veo que has perdido otro duelo…-le dijo el guerrero con serenidad.  
Jack no había dicho nada, temía que cualquier comentario fuera continuado por una humillación.  
-Pero tuviste un buen desempeño.  
¿Acaso eso había sido… un halago?.  
-… gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir, claro, le pasaron muchísimas cosas por la cabeza pero estaba tan impresionado por lo que le dijo que temía que cualquier cosa que dijera rompería la burbuja de extraña tranquilidad que rodeaba el ambiente.  
Para ese punto ya habían soltado sus manos, y Chase se alejó un poco para subir la mirada al árbol que se encontraba junto a ellos.  
-Los árboles nunca dejan de crecer, su tamaño y forma pueden variar, pero siempre nos han mostrado su fuerza e imponencia con el paso del tiempo.  
Palabrerías de monjes, como lo adormilaban, pero claro, no le iba a pasar por la cabeza reclamar.  
-Algunos tardan mucho más que otros en alcanzar la madurez, pero a menos de que sus vidas fueran interrumpidas, siempre la alcanzan.  
¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Los árboles son aburridos… pero hizo el esfuerzo de relacionar las ideas. Las palabrerías de monjes siempre tienen que ver con las personas… los árboles son gente, y la gente crece y se vuelve genial… pero… algunos tardan más que otros.  
No dijo nada, temía demasiado decir una estupidez, Chase lo volteó a ver, y aunque hizo algunas caras tontas mientras pensaba como responder, al final, sólo asintió.  
Chase sonrió muy ligeramente, poco perceptible.  
-Tienes mucho que aprender, Jack  
No lo dijo en tono de regaño, ni de ninguno en especial, pero lo que podía asegurar es que no era agresivo.  
Jack ya estaba pensando en decir algo, había girado un poco la mirada para sacar alguna idea de su cabeza, la que fuera estaba bien, ya se había quedado callado más tiempo de lo normal.  
-Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir…?-había vuelto la mirada pero el guerrero ya no estaba.  
Y no había podido evitar, después de quedar un poco confundido por la partida de Chase, pensar de forma emocionada _"¡Chase Young me halagó!"_ casi ni podía recordar lo enojado que había estado con él la última vez que lo había visto, pero cuando se trataba de Chase, su multifacética personalidad podía salirse de control.  
Incluso ahora, en su taller, pensaba en su visceralidad y como siempre cambiaba su forma de actuar, pero el simplemente pensar en ello ya era extraño en ese momento, ya que el no pensar en sus acciones era lo que lo hacía ser de esa manera.  
Su vida no era nada normal, a veces pensaba en lo simple que era antes de que la caja que encerraba a Wuya llegara a él, y de pronto toda su vida giraba en torno a lo sobrenatural, monjes que daban saltos increíbles y lanzaban poderes, artefactos mágicos, demonios, brujas, demonios más grandes, dimensiones paralelas, y él mismo deseando ser el señor maligno del mundo, y le resultó gracioso que con todo eso alrededor, uno se preocupara por la idea de chicos estando con chicos.  
Y prácticamente todo ese día su cabeza iba de un lado a otro sin llegar a una conclusión, con algunos apenados pensamientos que le llegaban de la nada donde admitía que Chase era atractivo, pero se decía a sí mismo que no, pero es que era tan genial, pero genial en el sentido malvado, aunque realmente en cualquier sentido era genial…  
Tal vez… tal vez no era algo tan difícil de pensar, ¡pero él era Jack Spicer!, no un tonto monje… llamado Jack Spicer (¡qué redundante!) pero seguramente su abuelo era un ñoño aburrido, sin estilo y encanto como él, pero aun así había llamado la atención de Chase Young, y quien sabe cuantas cosas malvadas habrían llegado a hacer como equipo si no se hubiera muerto, además, si era tan hábil y listo no debió haberse muerto, él ha pasado por cosas igual o más peligrosas que Chase Young y ha salido completo, él podría llegar a ser mucho mejor que su abuelo, y entonces todos lo respetarían, si un Spicer pudo, no veía por qué él no.  
Se sentía reanimado, comenzó a unir partes y los Jack-bots comenzaron a producirse, al poco tiempo su alarma de Shen Gon Wu's comenzó a sonar, tomó su gabardina, y el heli-bot de su abuelo y se sintió listo.  
Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería un excelente día para el mal

**Fin**

Hola a todas.

No sé cuantas personas de las que leían cuando yo escribía sigan por ahí, pero espero que les agrade éste pequeño material extra que hice.  
En estos últimos días me empezó a dar por volver a leer y ver cosas de ésta serie, por nostalgia y para ver si había cosas nuevas. Después de dar unas vueltas por Deviantart y Fanfiction, pensé seriamente en hacer algo que ya había pensado antes cuando releía éste fic.  
Estoy pensando en rescribirlo, digamos que no completamente, es decir, muchas cosas se van a quedar en su lugar, pero hay otras que me gustaría modificar, algunos diálogos, algunas acciones y agregar cosas que siento que podrían mejorar la historia.  
Como plasmé en ésta pequeña reflexión de Jack, aunque me gusta bastante el Chack, yo no me siento muy dada a tomar por sentado que Jack Spicer está enamorado de Chase Young, al menos no que esté totalmente seguro de ello, me agrada más la idea de un Jack Spicer que se incomoda y confunde ante la idea de la homosexualidad a pesar de que su atracción a Chase Young pueda ser tan marcada en su forma de ser, y que en el transcurso de una historia, pueda llegar a darse cuenta de lo que siente, y éste final, como un nuevo comienzo en la relación de los dos, me pareció muy bueno para mostrarlo.  
Así que "El Legado" será rescrito, no volveré a subir la historia, sino que iré modificando los archivos de cada capítulo, espero que les agraden los cambios, y cualquier cosa que quieran decir, las tomaré en cuenta en sus reviews.  
Gracias por leer, un saludo a todas las que leyeron ésta historia =)


End file.
